It's Just One of Many
by SunamiHV
Summary: Well, it's going to be a series of one-shots. Mainly Amuto based. Rating may go higher in the future, so yah.
1. A Belated Gift

**A Belated Gift**

**Pairing:** Amu and Ikuto.

**Event?: **Do ya see the title?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story, I just own the plot... so there.

**Author's Note: **There should be another one of these at the bottom... but for now, I hope that some of you would notice that (' ') are thought quotations and (" ") are speaking... Just letting some of the slow ones know. Thank you. : I do hope you would enjoy this spark of enlightenment. Be sure to comment to tell me if you loved it, hated it, meh'ed (lol, I used it like a verb, ha. I'ma dork!) it, or anything other. I do look at requests when I am fresh out of ideas and that happens a lot. I strictly do IkutoxAmu based pairing... but maybe once in a blue moon; I'd lighten up and do something else.

:

It was September 24, her big day. It was Amu's birthday. Like every girl should celebrate their big 1-6, showering themselves with gifts and parties and whatnot. Amu wasn't celebrating anything. Oh, yes, her parents were going to throw her a party and all, but once again, fighting and reverting X-eggs stole up her time like a never ending black hole.

"Amu-chan, look out!" warned Tadase, as the X-egg sent out a whirl of purple and black aura out at Amulet Heart.

Amu grunted as she dodged the attack, skidding to a halt and then jumping into the air again to wear the egg out. Her other friends were helping her and were trying their best. When the X-egg was now visibly growing more tired by the second, Amu readied herself to purify it.

With a triumphant shout, "Open your heart!" the X-egg was purified.

"That was great work, Amu-chan," smiled Nadeshiko.

"Awesome, Hinamori-san!" cheered Kukai, "It's too bad that you spent your whole birthday fighting the X-egg."

"Yaya had a big chocolate cake ready for Amu-chan!" Yaya pouted.

"That's okay, everybody. At least I got to spend time with you guys," Amu sighed. Spending the day at an amusement park with her friends would have been better than this, but at least she wasn't alone on her birthday.

"It's getting dark out. We better all get home," Tadase noted, smiling at Amu as they all cheered, "Happy Birthday, Amu-chan!"

Amu couldn't help but smile. Her friends were so nice. They had already exchanged gifts earlier on, and she loved them all. Still, now watching her friends go home, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointment. Something was missing, and she could feel it. Something was missing, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging it off, Amu made her way slowly home. Watching the setting sun on the way back.

While walking through the streets towards home, she happened upon a jewelry shop and peeked in through the window. There she saw the most gorgeous choker. There was an assortment of jewels embedded around the black choker; pink topaz, blue topaz, and emerald. Hanging from the front of the choker was a diamond cross-looking shape. Almost like an X.

"Wow, that's pretty," breathed Amu. 'I would love to have that, but I know it's too expensive for anyone to actually get it for me.' she thought, 'Oh well.'

Amu kept walking home, taking a second glance back to the beautiful jewel studded choker in the window. Amu smiled wistfully at a little daydream in her head if someone had actually gotten it for her as a surprise. Scoffing at her own nonsense, she quietly made it home.

Not a long ways away from where the jewelry shop was stood a certain blue-haired boy, or man was more like it. He was carefully watching Amu staring at something in a jewelry store in a longing fashion. After a little while, he watched as Amu sighed and walked away.

He waited until she walked away when he approached the shop window and looked in. Right away, the bejeweled choker caught his eye.

'This is must be what she was looking at,' thought the blue-haired man. Staring at the direction Amu went, and without another thought the blue-haired man calmly walked away from the window.

"What were you looking at, Ikuto, nyaa?" asked Yoru, Ikuto's little shugo chara.

"Nothing," Ikuto said idly, "Nothing at all..."

Yoru was confused, Ikuto had looked into the window intensively only to walk away not caring at all. Yoru wondered what was going on, but with his cat-like qualities, the matter was only brushed away with a swish of his little tail.

Amu arrived at home finally, only to be bombarded by her little sister, Ami, "Big sister! Big sister! Happy birthday, happy birthday!" Ami continued this barrage by singing the 'Happy Birthday' song. Which, Amu greatly appreciated, but wasn't really up to listening to the rest of it.

"Happy birthday, Amu-chan! We're sorry that it took so long but we finally got you a cake!" her mother beamed.

"My beautiful little canary, Papa is so happy! Papa's little girl is getting so... so... big!" Amu's Papa suddenly started to cry; his little girl was growing older and older by the second. She wasn't his little finch anymore.

"Ah, thank you, everyone," Amu smiled.

"Wow, look at the cake, desu!" cried out Su, as she marveled at the beauty of the decorating of flowers and ribbons made of frosting.

"Yum, I can't wait to dig in!" Cheered Ran, she was eyeing the cake hungrily.

"Me, too." Added Miki. And so, they dug in.

Lying in bed that night, with her belly full of sugar and sweets, Amu happened to see a full moon right outside her balcony. 'What a nice night.' Thought Amu. Even so, she still felt like there was something missing.

The next day was a Saturday, and Amu was happy to be outside in the sun-filled air and out spending her birthday money she had gotten.

"Hmm, I wonder where I should go now..." Amu pondered lightly. She really wanted a new studded belt; her old one was smaller now. Her hips had sure gotten wider and now her chest was full. She now thought it silly that she was so worried back in 4th grade that her breasts wouldn't ever fill out. Now, she didn't have to worry anymore.

"Amu-chan! Let's go to that art shop over there! We need to get some new markers, remember?" Miki almost shot up 3 more feet when she spotted the store. Amu had finally gotten the hang of drawing and was now thoroughly enjoying it. Quickly agreeing, they skipped over to the art shop.

It was like a sweet-tooth ladened child stepping into a candy shop. The smell of art supplies quickly started to cloud Amu's brain, drowning her into a happily sated euphoria. Miki had the same reaction while the other two shugo charas just floated happily along the isles, admiring the tools.

Amu, with the help of Miki, quickly selected the supplies that they wanted and brining it in to the cashier. When Amu placed the things on the counter, she looked up to the cashier register person in complete and total surprise.

"I-Ikuto?!" Amu wasn't expecting her rival in the Embryo-searching world and almost dropped a brand new sketchbook. Amu was staring, or more like gawking, at the cat boy dressed in an apron. A striped-apron. A red and white striped apron, that totally clashed with Ikuto's dark outfit, and with his indifferent expression, it just him look like he didn't need to be here. Almost goofy-looking.

"... What?" Ikuto asked, raising a single eyebrow.

The corner of Amu's mouth twitched into a smile, that then twitched into a chuckle and then twitched into an out right fit of giggles and snorts. Her charas laughed along with her and couldn't stop. One of Ikuto's eyebrows twitched in an irritated manner when the laughing did not cease. He patiently waited until the laughing would eventually stop.

It didn't.

Amu hadn't seen the cat-eared boy for a while, and since this would be the first time in a long while, and Ikuto happened to be dressed in a preppy looking apron that so wasn't his style. Amu couldn't help but laugh her belly up 'till she could barf out the cake she had last night.

"Okay, enough!" Ikuto shouted angrily. His eyebrow was twitching again as he glared at Amu.

"Hee hee, wow. That was the best laugh I've had in a long time," Amu giggled brushing away a tear or two. Yes, the sight of Ikuto made her laugh that hard.

"Are you going to buy these items or what?" Ikuto grumbled, a tiny blush was creeping onto his cheeks. He didn't like to be laughed at. Not to the extent of tear shedding.

"Y-yes, hee hee," Amu giggled more, "Do you work here?"

"... Yes. If I wasn't I wouldn't be wearing this!" Ikuto pointed to the offending apron. That made Amu laugh a bit more.

"W-why? Are you broke?" The question made Ikuto ponder the answer for a moment.

"Kinda... I guess." Ikuto replied while bagging the items.

"Oh, what for? Are you saving up for something important?" Amu paid for her supplies.

"... I guess. Are you going to leave or what? You're being annoying."

Affronted by the sudden behavior, Amu lost all interest of Ikuto's business for working at an arts supplies store. Amu was just about to turn to leave when she felt a hand close around her neck.

A soft gasp escaped her as she was gently pulled back towards the counter, "Wha? What?"

"Amu!" cried out her charas. Gently, Amu was pulled against the counter and she felt a warm breath at the back of her neck and a soft brush of something against her head.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu's blush crept all the way from one side of her face to the other as she realized it was Ikuto. Ikuto delicately tilted Amu's pink head back, as if he were dealing with something precious and breakable.

Ikuto hummed, and to what Amu could tell, he was taking measurements with his hand. "Your neck is really thin... I've never noticed before."

"Ikuto?" Upon hearing his name, Ikuto took notice of the clear redness of Amu's face.

Smirking devilishly he remarked, "Why is your face so red, little kid? What did you think I was going to do to you?"

A thousand reasons crossed Amu's mind of the reason why, and all of them shouldn't be something a minor could think of. Her face reddened.

"Oh? Thinking dirty thoughts, Amu?" Ikuto's smirk broadened as he leaned his face closer to hers.

"N-no! No! I'm not! No, no, no!" Amu fought vigorously against Ikuto's hold, and he only let go when another customer appeared at the door. It was none other than the kiddy king himself, Tadase.

"Amu, are you okay?" Tadase asked, as Amu raced to the entranceway, her face redder than the ripest tomato.

"Y-yea. I'm okay. Yah." Tadase glared at Ikuto who was just leaning against the counter on his right arm, his head slightly tilted with an amused look planted on his face. The smirk was still playing on his lips.

"What do you think you were doing, you thieving cat?" asked Tadase.

"Nothing..." Ikuto's gaze was fixed onto Amu's still reddened features.

"Amu, are you okay?" asked Ran. Amu nodded, her mind wandering about on how close Ikuto's face was.

"Come on, Amu-san. Let's get out of here," directed Tadase. Nodding, Amu got out of the store. "Are you okay, Amu-san?"

"Y-yea. I'm fine."

"That's good," Tadase smiled his sweetly prince smile at her, which only intensified Amu's blush more.

Amu still had a crush on Tadase, the two were getting closer and closer every time they met. Still, nothing has happened between the two.

"So, what're you doing here Tadase?" Amu asked, getting her mind off the subject.

"I was just going to the store to buy some supplies for a project I'm working on for school."

"Oh, that's nice," Amu commented, now silently attacking her mind if she had any important projects she had to do over the weekend.

Just then, there was a little tune playing softly around them. Tadase realized it was coming from his cell. "I'm sorry, Amu-san. I have to take this."

"It's okay." Amu politely took a couple steps away from Tadase as he took his call. Amu was idly admiring the sweet smells coming from the bakery a few paces ahead of them.

"I'm sorry, Amu-san," Tadase began after he finished with his call, "Something just came up, and the project just got scrambled."

"Really? What happened?"

"Ah, Pochi had an accident."

"Pochi?"

"I just recently acquired a new puppy. He hasn't been properly house-trained yet."

"Aw, that's so cute! I should visit your new puppy sometime!"

"Yea, you should." Tadase smiled his princely smile at Amu again, and Amu took the hint and they decided she would come over next weekend.

They parted ways, and Amu was left alone walking the streets with her three charas.

The next day, Amu decided to go window-shopping before she had to go to work. Amu worked at a local pastry shop, and it was thanks to Su that Amu took an interest. Amu was wandering along the shops on the street when she happened to come across a pet center. In the window there was a litter of puppies. Each healthy looking and jumping around and ecstatically waving their little tails. It was a cute sight.

"Aw, look! Puppies!" Su squealed.

"Yah! They're so cute!"

"I think I'll sketch this one." Miki pointed to a golden furred pup that was leaning against the window to get a closer look at the chara. Apparently, animals could see them.

"They're adorable." Amu smiled at one pup that kept trying to chase its tail. It failed miserably and falling on its rump, its head spinning round and round. This earned a giggle from the pink-haired girl.

Just then, Amu heard a lot of squealing girls off to one side of the street. She turned to look where the noise was coming from. It was coming from a little cafe that just opened a few days ago. It was supposed to be this really cute place to hang around in.

Curiosity got the best of her and she moved towards the little cafe. Pushing her way through the horde of squealing girls, Amu made it to the front of the cafe. Upon looking through the window into the cafe, she spotted a blue-haired man rolling on roller blades inside the cafe, dressed in a tux carrying a tray of drinks. A second glance and Amu could see that it was Ikuto skating around the cafe.

"What?" Amu was confused. First, Ikuto worked at the art shop, and now a cafe? What exactly was he up to?

Ikuto looked up from serving a customer, another girl with hearts in her eyes, and saw Amu looking through the window like the rest of the pack of squealing, giggling girls. Inside the cafe was already filled to its capacity of customers. Ikuto gave Amu a little smirk and skated away to another customer. From what Amu can see, Ikuto was getting really great tips.

Shaking her head, Amu escaped the horde of girls surrounding the area and ran along to work. She was running late already, and she didn't want it to be Ikuto for her reason of tardiness. Seeing those girls around the cafe gave a tug at Amu, a hint of jealousy slithered its way into her mind.

'Geez, so Ikuto's got a flock of girls hanging around him all the time. Just what does he think he's doing?' Amu thought, 'Ikuto thinks he's so great that he can attract the attention of a whole street of girls... thinks he's all that... why I ought to...'

Fuming, Amu made it to work. Taking in the first step inside and breathing all the smells of the pastries baking in the oven immediately cleared her head. For the rest of the day, Amu's mind didn't wander off to the little cafe of girls and Ikuto.

Well... maybe a bit.

The next day was a school day, and that meant more homework. Luckily, Amu had a substitute and he didn't assign any homework for the day. When classes ended Amu walked to the park with Nadeshiko and Yaya. Exchanging what they did over the weekend and which bands they were into now. Their shugo charas were all together somewhere doing something, Kiseki said it was important or whatever.

"Oh, but Yaya likes the drummer guy. He is so cute!"

"No, I prefer Tommy from the band, Maniacally. He's the one in the glasses." Nadeshiko commented. "What about you, Amu-chan? Who do you prefer?"

"I don't know. They're not in my tastes." Amu said truthfully.

"Oh, I see. You prefer princely little blonds, hm?" Nadeshiko smiled knowingly.

Amu then blushed furiously, "Ah, I don't know what you're talking about. Hey, how about we go to that new cafe that just opened?"

"Oh, Yaya has been there! It's really cute! The stools by the counter are made to look like candy drops! Yum!" Yaya smiled as she licked her lips.

"Okay, sure!" Amu would have agreed to anything to get off of that subject.

They managed to get a table at the cafe inside. It was so crowded inside that they barely had room to move their chairs.

"Wow, this place is really packed," Nadeshiko said.

"Yes, Yaya heard that this place hires pretty looking men to attract the attention."

"Would explain the growing number of girls," commented Nadeshiko, looking around.

Amu looked around at the waiters on roller blades and how good they looked. Amu couldn't shake the feeling that she had forgotten something. Something really important.

"Hello, ladies. How may I be of service to you this afternoon?" The girls all looked up to a very handsome looking young man with dark brown hair that messily, in a good way, reached his shoulders.

"A-ah, w-well, Yaya..." Yaya couldn't finish her sentence; the beauty of the boy's features blinded her and impaired her speech. Nadeshiko didn't seem to fare well either.

The dark brunette looked down to Amu's slightly blushing face and asked again, "How may I be of service, miss?" The brunette took Amu's hand up to his lips and he gently brushed them against the back of her hand. Amu's blush increased ten-fold.

"Well... I-I" Amu was interrupted when a strong hand clamped onto the brunette's shoulder. Making him release Amu's hand.

"Excuse me, but this is my table," it was a voice that Amu was very familiar with, and she remembered that important thing.

"Ikuto!" Yaya and Nadeshiko shouted together, Amu was still hazy from the hand to lip contact.

Ikuto kept a firm hand on the brunette's shoulder; they stared at each other in a silent argument until finally the brunette left. Now Ikuto, who now seemed to notice that there were occupants at the table.

"How can I be of service?" He asked coolly, taking out a pad and pen ready to take an order down.

"Yaya would like to have a chocolate milkshake," Yaya said warily.

"A strawberry shortcake, please," Nadeshiko didn't take her eyes off the thieving cat, not in a good way.

Ikuto's gaze then fell onto Amu's still blushing face, awaiting her order. Amu could see a silent resentment in his eyes. It wasn't meant for her though, it seemed that Ikuto was concentrated on her hand, the one where the brunette's lips had touched.

"Ahh... I, I'd like a... a chocolate parfait. Please," Amu added. Ikuto nodded roughly and skated away into the kitchen, but not without sending a cold glare towards the brunette on the way.

"What was that about?" Nadeshiko didn't miss the look Ikuto gave to the brunette.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

Later, Ikuto brought the orders to them gracefully. With all the grace a cat could offer, not even a single misstep, not even when the brunette seemed to stick out his foot in an attempt to trip Ikuto. Ikuto saw it coming and dodged it and laced in the movement with a careful swerve left, as to not spill the order on his tray. Ikuto placed them on the table and left without a word, but a lingering look on Amu.

Amu pretended not to notice and went along to eating up her parfait. Her friends kept a wary watch upon Ikuto, for if he should try to steal some X-eggs right in front of them. After a couple of moments, they stopped and went along to chatting away things a girl would chat about. Soon enough, it was time for the friends to leave. It was already getting too late and they were to their last dollar spending it on sweets at the cafe. The food was absolutely delicious, if they were to spend another minute there, they would have to make I.O.U.'s to themselves.

"See you tomorrow, Amu-chan!" They both said, as they gave their share of the bill and left.

"See yah." Amu waved.

"Leaving already?" Amu turned around to find Ikuto hovering over her, leaning extremely close to her face.

"Ah!" Amu almost fell over when she found Ikuto so close to her face. Instead of hitting the ground, she felt a firm hold on her waist. Immediately, Amu struggled to get out of the hold and stood at a good arm's length from Ikuto.

With her face newly reddened and her breaths coming and going a little bit faster than before, Ikuto found this strangely amusing. Crossing his arms with that same devilish smirk painted across his features he watched Amu like an owl might study its prey before pouncing. This unsettled Amu a little.

The two stood like that for a while. Ikuto with his arms crossed staring at Amu, and Amu with her arms raised as if she was to defend herself from something. Amu slowly began to realize that the cafe had gotten quieter. Looking around, she saw that the girls and even the waiters were all looking at them. Some of the girls were even glaring at her.

"What? What's happening?" whispered one girl to her friend. Her friend whispered back, but Amu didn't catch it, but they were glaring at her while they were whispering. The atmosphere surrounding the room had gotten a lot thicker; no one was able to stay calm. Amu didn't stay any longer to see what plays out, she just turned and left Ikuto standing there.

Outside was getting dark with the passing second, and Amu was thinking she was probably lost by now.

'I could have sworn I passed this shop before...' Amu thought. Amu stayed in the open where there was a bunch of other people wandering the streets at night. The street lights were on and the stores won't close until the clubs opened. Amu wouldn't have to worry about being taken away and never seen again. Even so, Amu was still lost, and she had no idea how to get home.

When Amu had left the cafe, she blindly went anywhere her feet had to bring her. She had been fuming again at the thought of those girls all around Ikuto. She was no idiot, she knew where those incriminating whispers were directed, but Amu didn't understand. She didn't understand why she is getting so mad about this. The image of Ikuto's smirk danced around in her head and wouldn't leave her alone.

"Stupid Ikuto. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I don't know why I should be..." Amu didn't finish her sentence, she didn't know what to end it with. 'Angry? Disappointed? Disappointed about what? Grr...'

"Stupid? ... Should be what?" Amu instantly recognized the voice, she didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Ikuto was breathing against her left ear, and it tickled her, sending shivers down her spine. Amu could feel Ikuto lean down lower to her ear, and he was purposefully breathing into her ear, making her blush.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu jumped forward and stood away from him at an arm's length again. She was holding her ear, her face redder than a cherry on top of a sundae.

"What... were you saying before?" Ikuto asked. He was still wearing his work clothes, he slung the skates over one shoulder, and he looked good like that. Almost natural.

"N-nothing. It's none of your business," for some reason, Amu's face became redder. "If you have nothing more to say, I'm going home!" Amu turned away from him and started heading towards that direction.

"If you go that way, you'll never make it home," Ikuto remarked. Amu hesitated and the corner of her mouth twitched. She didn't know how to get home.

"What... what does it matter to you?" Amu shot back.

"It doesn't," Ikuto said coolly. Amu felt let down for some reason and she refused to acknowledge the reason why. "Come on."

Amu turned around and faced Ikuto, who had his back turned. "Huh? What?"

"Your house is this way," without waiting for her, Ikuto began walking in the opposite direction of where Amu was going before. Amu blinked a couple of times before she realized that Ikuto was offering to walk her home.

They were walking for a long time and the sky was getting darker. Now, the only light source was the moon and the street lights. It was quiet between them and Amu couldn't take another second of it. So she broke the silence, "Ikuto?"

"Yea?"

"Are there other jobs you have or are there just two?" Amu didn't know what to say and just asked the question at the top of her head.

"... There's... another job." Ikuto seemed reluctant to answer the question.

"Why? Do you need the money?"

"Yea, I guess..." Amu was really interested now.

"Really? What for?"

"Nothing..."

"Aw, come on, you can tell me! I won't say."

"You're being annoying," Ikuto finally said. That quieted Amu for a while, it seemed that Ikuto wasn't going to spill.

"Hmph, fine."

It was like that for awhile, complete silence except for the tapping of feet on the ground. It was starting to get to Amu, she had to have something to do, and being quiet wasn't something she could hold for long. Ran was rubbing off on her.

"Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Where's your violin case? You always carry it around with you." Give, Amu hadn't seen it with him. Not when he was working at the art supplies store or at the cafe.

"It's with Yoru, he said he would guard it for me back at home."

"Oh, really?"

"Why?" Ikuto stopped and turned to look at her, carrying a bemused expression on his face.

"I was just thinking..."

"What was it?" He fully turned around and leaned down towards her face. Amu had to lean back a little so she can focus on his face. Amu could feel her face heat up again.

"I... I was just thinking that..."

"Yes?" Ikuto leaned his face in more, their foreheads were already touching, another centimeter and their lips would have to be acquainted.

"I haven't heard you play for a long time, and I was just thinking that maybe... you'd play... for me?" Amu looked away and she could feel her face blush harder.

"You want me to play for you?" Ikuto asked coolly, it didn't seem to her that he noticed that her face had turned a few shades darker of red.

"Y-yes..." Ikuto's face lingered in front of hers for a minute or two; studying her features. Then, his face disappeared from in front of her, and he started walking again. Amu didn't know what to do but to follow him.

After awhile, Amu finally made it back to her house, with the help of Ikuto, of course.

"We're here..."

"Ah, thank you, Ikuto. For... taking me home." Amu wasn't looking at Ikuto, she was busy studying the folds of her skirt; she would need to buy a new one soon, this one was getting too small for her.

Then, Amu felt a breeze brush against her and then she felt the lightest of touches against her forehead. When Ikuto moved away, it took Amu a second to realize what had happened. Again, her face turned a color to rival Kukai's hair.

"Huh?! What?!" Amu lifted her hand against her forehead where Ikuto had kissed her.

Ikuto just smirked his smirk and started walking away, but not without saying, "You'll get the rest of your present later."

Amu didn't understand what he meant by that, and wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Even still, Amu stood there at the front of her house and watched Ikuto walk away.

The next couple of days Amu hadn't seen Ikuto. She'd make excuses for herself and go into the cafe where he worked or the art supplies store; his other job. She still didn't find him anywhere. She'd wander around town for hours, just to be able to see if he worked anywhere else. She finally caught a break when she saw a blue-haired man ride past her on a bicycle, wearing a hat and uniform with a pizza company's logo on it.

'It must have been one of his other jobs,' Amu thought as she watched him ride along the sidewalk and disappear around a corner. 'I wonder why he has so many jobs.'

A few days after seeing him riding along on the bike, Amu found a neatly wrapped package in red plaid on top of her pillow in her room. 'What? What's this?'

"Ooh! A Present, Amu-chan! A present!" Cheered Ran.

"I wonder who it's from, desu!" said Su.

"The wrapping is so neat," Miki commented.

"It looks so pretty," Amu whispered. She took the top off and what she found inside made her lose a bit of color from her face.

"What is it, what is it?!" asked Su and Ran.

"It's... it's the choker," Amu took out the bejeweled choker she had found in the window of the jewelry shop, the one she had wanted. Words couldn't describe how surprised she was.

"Are those real jewels?" Miki asked.

"I think so..." said Amu.

"It must have cost a fortune," Ran said in awe.

Amu remembered the many jobs Ikuto had acquired. 'No, it couldn't be... could it?'

"How would he know?" breathed Amu quietly.

Just then, Amu heard a beautiful melody playing outside her balcony. Amu immediately rushed to open the glass door to see if Ikuto was there. She had so many questions to ask him. When she was out in the balcony, she didn't see Ikuto anywhere.

"What is it, Amu-chan?" asked Ran.

"Nothing... I guess." Absentmindedly, Amu fingered the jewels on the choker as she kept looking for any signs of the cat thief.

There was a small gasp from one of her charas and Amu turned around to see what was the matter only to find that it was Ikuto standing right behind her. He was elegantly playing his violin; soft, beautiful notes came from the strings and Amu closed her eyes to catch those notes in her mind and savor it. The sound was so light and airy, with the moonlight in the background, it was perfect.

Sadly, the song ended and Ikuto stopped playing. When Amu opened her eyes, Ikuto had taken the choker from her hands and started to put it around her neck.

"I hope I got the size right..." Ikuto said more to himself than anyone. Amu stayed completely still, a small blush creeping up to her cheeks as Ikuto's hands fiddled around her neck, slightly brushing against her cheeks at times. "There. It fits." Ikuto smiled, a genuine smile.

Amu lifted her fingers to touch the choker, and through the reflection of her sliding glass door; it looked great on her. It suited her well.

"I-Ikuto..." Amu didn't know what to say, where to start. She was bewildered at the expense of Ikuto's present, and something inside her started to give a little.

Ikuto's smile was gone and was replaced with a smirk, "What? No thank you?"

"Th-thank you, Ikuto... really. Thanks." Amu smiled up at Ikuto.

His features softened as he set his violin and bow aside and took a step towards Amu. Amu froze, she didn't know what to do or what exactly was happening. Ikuto took Amu's chin in his hand and lifted it slightly, bringing her golden gaze into his dark ones. Slowly, he descended towards Amu's face, and Amu didn't make any move to stop him. Softly, and gently, their lips touched. Somewhere in the background, her charas were in shock.

Amu closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, counting the seconds that passed by that their lips were still touching. Amu counted all the way to thirty before the kiss broke. It was a soft kiss and nothing else. Amu bit her lip and looked away.

"What is it? Wasn't what you expected?" Ikuto asked.

Amu hesitated before shaking her head.

"Oh, well then... I'll just have to fix that, hm?" And Ikuto took Amu by her waist and delved in by taking her lips in between his teeth and started to kiss her rather roughly. To say Amu was shocked was an understatement. A tiny moan escaped her when Ikuto held her a little more closer and made the kiss a little more deeper.

When Ikuto broke the kiss, Amu was out of breath and her cheeks were redder than an apple. Amu looked up to Ikuto, who was also out of breath, and didn't say anything. She was content to have this moment stay like this. Amu smiled at Ikuto, which threw him off balance, and he gave a small smile back.

Ikuto then leaned in again and whispered, "Happy belated birthday, Amu." With that, he gave a final kiss on her forehead and leaped off the balcony with his violin set. Turning around to catch a glimpse of him, instead she saw the bright full moon instead. A small smile played with her features as she felt the choker around her neck. The feeling that something was missing had been filled.

'Maybe I'll visit the cafe tomorrow...'

**Author's Note:** Okay! I finally finished! I wanted to make something nice. This baby is already pushing 10 pages! Lol. So, what do you think? Hm? Hm?! Tell me what you think about it in a review, if ya hate it, loved it, think it deserves to be in the garbage... da de da. Haha, whatever. I'll take requests on more plots. God knows how many ideas I can actually put down in ink... or... typed? Yah... If you like. Send in ideas, I just might use some of them. Well... that's it for now. I think I'll go soak my wrists in ice...

:


	2. When It Gets Too Hot Get An Ice Cream

**When It Gets Too Hot Get An Ice Cream **

**By: SunamiHV**

**Pairing:** Amuto (AmuxIkuto)

**Summary:** It's spring with the sun all sunny and bright, the flowers are singing and the birds are colorful. Ikuto is having one helluva time trying to control the Heat. It's not from the sun either. It gets worse when Amu suddenly shows up. Will Ikuto be able to contain the will of Mother Nature? P.S. It would be in first person, Ikuto's POV. So, mostly monolouge. Ahem... lime-meny-ish.

**Disclaimer:** Again, people. I do not... DO NOT own Shugo Chara! I just make up the plot of this story. So, woop de do.

**Author's Note:** Hrm... Thank you everyone for reviewing! I really need those reviews people! Seriously. It helps me get more motivated to come up with another plot, which means I'll get up another story! So, thank you! Love, love...

**:**

It was ok. This is normal for me now, at first it was awkward as hell, but now. Now, I'm more used to it. The rhythm of my pounding heart, the sudden dizzy sensation, the moment when all the smells are mixed together and my senses are on a high. It makes everything so confusing, as if I had drank 5 bottles of liquor already. That's not the worst part, either. It was the Heat.

The intense Heat. It wouldn't leave me alone, not for a second of peace. Even when I'm not in a character change with Yoru, I could still feel that Heat. It makes the hair at the back of my neck stand on end, I could almost feel my pupils dilate. And – I could feel my cheeks heat up at this – I could strongly feel the place between my legs tighten and strain against the fabric of my pants.

Glaring at the two lovebirds in the next tree over, I could feel the Heat rise again. The birds were rubbing their heads against each other and cleaning the other's feathers. Annoying, completely annoying. Looking away, I couldn't stand it. Every spring this happens. I hate spring. Spring is the time when I can't control the most meager of emotions. Lust.

I was in heat and couldn't take the pressure and almost let it out on a random woman on the street. There were people, of course, but did I take notice? No. I was too engrossed upon releasing the tightness between my legs that I was almost arrested for harassment. I blame Yoru for this. I could lose control if I'm not concentrating enough.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of pink tresses. Crap. Almost against my will, I sat up in the tree I was in and tried to get a clearer look at who it was that excited my senses and – hating myself for this – made the uncomfortable tightness in my pants strain against the fabric. I already had an idea of who it was. The only person I know who has pink hair, with those deep golden eyes and when I get close enough, the delicious tinge of pink caresses her cheeks. Somewhere in the back of my mind noted that she was now 16 years old. Hmm.

Ugh. Shaking my head to rid of the thoughts, I look again with a clearer head, as clear as I could get it at least. I'm only a man. I found her, by the ice cream stand in the park. I looked around for her friends that she would always hang out with and didn't find anyone. I could feel the character change beginning as the tip of my cat ears began to pop out. Stopping it myself, I got it under control.

I didn't need this. If I lose control of myself, who knows what I would do to her? Images of her right under me, clothes all astray and hair a mess. Bodies against each other and soft sighs touched with naked flesh. I bit my tongue. Immediately, the images flew out of my head with a flash of pain. No. I will not do that. No matter how much I just want to give in and take her away on a park bench somewhere.

As tempting as the idea was, I don't think she would appreciate that. So, I watched her from afar. It seemed that I was wrong. She was with someone, it wasn't the kiddy king – which in some way made me feel a little less stressed as I already was – it was the other boy. The one who played soccer. I sent a quick glare in his direction, somewhere in my animalistic drive I felt a sort of ownership towards her. And he was invading on my territory.

My glare hardened as she shared an ice cream with him, and I could feel the tips of the cat ears begin to pop out and my grip on the branch tightened. Subconsciously, I clenched and unclenched my teeth, trying to calm down before I could make a mess. Somewhere behind me, Yoru was flirting with anything that moved. He could care less if he would make a scene, so long as his desire is fulfilled. While I have to take extra precaution on everything I do, less I wind up in handcuffs again.

Handcuffs...

I could feel the smirk flash across my lips. Handcuffs might not be so bad, if they included a certain little golden-eyed girl. It might not be so bad. Should I be the one tied up, or her? I could almost feel the heat between our bodies and the touch of her chest against mine. She sure has _grown _since then. My smirk grew a little more with each thought, but coming to some of my senses, I quickly erased the thought away.

Looking back at the two, I could see that their heads had gotten closer together. Instinctively, I scowled and started to leap off from my branch in the tree and head towards them to make them stop whatever they were doing. As I got closer, a sensation swarmed over me and I regained control again. Cursing quietly, I immediately stopped what I was doing and hid myself from them.

Leaning against the tree I silently pounded my brain to help me think straight again.

"Nyaa, Ikuto, what're you doing?" asked Yoru as he floated over to me when he tired of trying to chase the birds into a frenzy.

"..." I didn't have to answer him, he wasn't looking for it anyway. Instead he flitted over to an unsuspecting squirrel and harassed it.

Rolling my eyes, I directed my attention back towards the two on the bench. When I looked they weren't there. Almost in a feverish motion, I quickly scanned my eyes over the plain trying to find them. Thinking that he had taken her to a secluded area and was, at this moment, trying to seduce her into something suspicious. It made me want to strangle him. Dammit, where are they?

"Ikuto?" I was so surprised the cat ears and tail popped out, and that meant the Heat was let loose. I whipped my head towards the very familiar voice behind me.

"Amu..." It came out slightly husky, God knows how close I was to jumping her bones right there.

"Ikuto... are you okay?" Without meaning to, I glared at her. The only thing I could allow myself to do was to glare at her. Anything else would lead to unwanted situations. Well, maybe _some_ wanted.

She was taken back by my glare, usually I'd smirk at her and tease her a bit, but I'm afraid if I did that. Well, I think you get the point. Annoying. This whole situation was just plain annoying. "Leave me alone."

Amu was beginning to shout back a retort when she saw me try to take a few steps away from her. I guess it turned out that I looked like I was in pain which, in reality, I was. Fighting against the Heat was almost too painful. Too many times I thought that maybe it'd be easier to just drop my pants and _jump_ her bones.

Amu began to get closer to me, which in my case was a very bad idea. I just got my cat ears to disappear now, and she comes and ruins my progress. As Amu was coming closer I could smell her scent; strawberries and melons. A low growl came at the back of my throat, and the glare I was trying to hold up probably looked more like a needy gaze.

As she got closer I kept backing up. She finally backed me up against a tree and she gingerly raised a hand to my forehead, "Are you okay, Ikuto? You seem kind of... feverish."

Feverish? If she would remove her hand, then maybe my body temperature would lower a few degrees. What was worse than her touching me was that her button-up top needed to be buttoned a few more _up_, or _un-_buttoned. My thoughts traveled down a lane where I was the one who would be unbuttoning her top, but with her so close to me, I was afraid that I might actually do it.

I ended up doing it anyway. Somehow, it didn't kill me as much as I thought it would. I stopped trying to get away from her and leaned into her face instead. Her pretty little blush graced her features and she became angry. My smirk was back, but I was still beating back the Heat with a stick. I unbuttoned another one of her buttons and this time, she reacted.

"I-Ikuto! What're you doing?!" She started to pound my head and somehow I fell. Which was okay, the view from down there was pretty nice, making my smirk a little more prominent. She noticed immediately. "Pervert!"

She made an attempt to slap her hand across my face, but I was too fast for her. Still trying to hold in the Heat, I took her hand and pulled her down on top of me. I gave a satisfied little groan as her breasts smushed against my chest, a few of her buttons were still unbuttoned and it gave me a nice little view.

"Mmm, what size are you now?" I asked in a voice I knew would invoke the most deepest of blushes from her, "Size C?"

I comfortably laid back and watched in amusement as her face heated into a healthy red colored blush as she pulled back to start assaulting me with her words. "I-Ikuto! How could you?! You perverted little stray cat! Don't touch me anymore, go away!"

I frowned at her choice of words. I don't think I would be capable to leave her alone, or stop touching her at the least. Frowning, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back to me. Again, the Heat was almost brimming at the edges of my mind, I wasn't sure I could contain it much longer. Still, at least having her this close to me might release _some_ of the tension I could feel building up in my already too tight pants.

"You want me to go away, Amu?" I asked in my most heartfelt voice. Immediately, her face softened. I could have taken her right on the ground, she was just too adorable, too innocent. Her golden eyes were tinged with guilt and something else. Mmm, I wanted to find out what that something was.

I didn't let myself get any further. She was just too innocent for me to do anything else to her. So I pulled her further up towards me – alarmingly aware that my pants just got uncomfortably even more tighter – and buried my face into her sweet smelling hair. It was a mistake.

Instantly, I character changed into the ears and tail and my grip around her waist tightened. I heard her give out a cry, but I didn't care, I wanted her now. She could tell something was wrong and she struggled against my hold and tried desperately to get away. I grunted in pleasure as she brushed against my need and I gave a low growl and tightened my hold around her waist more.

"Ikuto! What're you doing? Let me go, please!" Her cry was desperate, and her struggles became more violent. I still couldn't hear her properly, a roaring tide of need washed against me and I leaned in my head towards her ear and gave it a lick. I felt her body shiver against mine. Lovely. "No, no, please. Ikuto..."

Her voice was so small, so scared that it stopped my next move. I stopped my hands that were already starting to pull off her top, and the character change abruptly stopped. Appalled at my actions, I almost threw her off me, but I caught it in time to make it a firm push instead. The tightness against my pants wasn't there anymore, but the Heat still was. I could feel my heart beat against my ears, the feeling of anxiety was still there, and the need. Oh God, the need was stronger than ever.

I got up and started to walk quickly away from her. If I stayed longer, I'm not sure I would have contained myself again. And as much as I found it pleasing, taking away her innocence without her permission wasn't right. I made myself not look back at her, she was probably crying. Who could blame her? I almost raped her.

Disgusted with myself, I hastened my pace. Quietly beating myself up for what I had almost done. I was going to go home, grab a truck load of ice and have myself a sober cold shower. It should numb the Heat to a considerable degree.

"Wait!" I stopped, but I didn't turn to look at her. If she was crying, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. "Ikuto?"

"What...?" I intended it to sound indifferent but with the need growing again, it sounded harsh against my ears.

"Wh-what was that? Are you... are you okay, Ikuto? It's not... like you." I felt her step closer to me, which was a dangerous thing at this point.

"Stop right there." The Heat was bubbling up again, but I willed myself to not attack her in a frenzy of kisses when I turned my head to look at her.

Her face was flushed, her hair was tousled in a way I knew I wouldn't be able to resist running my hands through. I felt the Heat double up on me and I felt my legs buckle.

"Ikuto!" She ran towards me and tried to help me stand. Bad move, it was a bad move indeed.

I whisked her around and pinned her to the nearest tree and started to nip at her bare neck. "I told you to stop right there, now look at what you've done," my voice was husky and my right state of mind was fogged with lust and need. The Heat, oh God the Heat was unbearable at this point. I was going to hate myself for this later.

I started to run my hands up under her top and over her belly, under her back until I reached a bra strap. "Ikuto! S-stop, please, no!"

Her hands tried desperately to push me away from her, but I had a good 20 pounds over her. She kept pulling at my hair and clothes, anything to try to get me to stop. It didn't work. I was fidgeting with her bra until I felt her reach up to my head and then – the strangest sensation – she bit my ear. Hard.

I was so shocked at the action that I stopped what I was doing. "Amu?"

"I-I don't know what's gotten into you, Ikuto, but stop!" I was still pinning her against the tree, and the defiant look in her eyes made it hard to concentrate on her words, but I eased up on her. "L-look, I don't know what's wrong, but I could help you Ikuto. Just... just not in this way." Her face turned a bright red, she wasn't really helping the matter.

"Oh? And in what way would you have in mind?" I brushed my lips against her collar bone and I could feel her shiver against me. Knowing that I could elicit this reaction from her made me smirk and I buried my face into her neck and inhaled her scent. Groaning again at the tightness that swelled against my pants. I really have to regain control, but it was so hard to do. Curse you, Yoru.

"What... What exactly is going on, Ikuto? Why are you acting this way?"

"... in... mph," my words were smothered against her neck and she shivered again.

"Huh? I can't... I can't hear you."

"I'm in... heat." I said a bit more clearly, reluctantly pulling my face from her neck. It was so comfortable there.

"Heat?"

"I'm a cat, remember? I can't help it..." I sighed and once more I snuggled into her neck again. This was helping out, at least. It was relieving some of the bottled up Heat.

"... So you're in heat?" She asked again. Really, is it so hard to comprehend?

"Yes." I answered. She paused for a moment before she pushed against me. Scowling, I pulled myself away from her as she stood straight and started to straighten out her clothes and hair. The few buttons that were unbuttoned that let me have a grateful peek at her breasts, she was now re-buttoning which barred me from any more secret little peeks.

I guess the disappointment showed because she gave me a look and shook her head. I just scowled more. Just then, she started to walk away from me. A sudden feeling of abandonment washed over my senses and for the first time since the Heat had taken over I wasn't thinking about getting into anyone's pants – hers especially.

"Where are you going?" The panic showed in my voice because when she turned back to me she gave me a soft, reassuring smile.

"I'll be right back, just stay there," with that, she skipped off towards the park and away from the secluded confinement of the trees.

I was sitting idly under a shady tree, the Heat was more controllable now. I relaxed a bit as I inhaled the fresh air, washing away the tense anxiety I felt. I was busy counting the leaves on a branch when I heard a familiar swish and step of a certain little pink-haired girl.

"I'm back." She stopped just a little ways from me. I looked up to ask where she had went and saw a strawberry ice cream cone in her hand. I blinked, obviously confused.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"It's for you," Amu beamed, her smile was so brilliant that I couldn't stare at her for long before I lost my cool again.

"Why did you get me an ice cream for?" She sat down next to me and held it up to me.

"You said you were in heat, so I thought I'd get you something to cool you down." My face faltered. How was ice cream suppose to cool me down?

"What?"

"Here, have a taste." She held it to my mouth, waiting for me to take a lick. I smirked and licked it slowly while looking at her. Her eyes widened and she blushed again. She was too cute sometimes.

After I tasted it, I could feel myself calming down a bit more. I don't think it was the ice cream alone, though. It's just that Amu was sitting next to me, holding up the cone for me to eat. Something about that made my heartbeat slow down, the brimming Heat cool off, and the constant need I kept feeling turn into a slight buzzing sensation, one which I could ignore.

"How does it taste?"

I turned my head and stared at Amu who was waiting for my answer. I smiled at her and leaned towards her some. Amu immediately bristled and started to scoot back from me, but I grabbed the hand that was holding the cone and brought her towards me more. I stared into her deep golden eyes feeling content to stay like this as I leaned in the rest of the way.

I licked her cheek.

"Aah! Ik-Ikuto!" She tried to back away from me as she was blushing furiously, but I was still holding on to her arm, keeping her there next to me.

"Hm, It doesn't taste as sweet as you though, but it's still good." Her face flushed even darker shade of red. I smiled and nuzzled my face into her hair again. "Want to share?"

"Ah..." she looked uncertain and I scowled.

"You weren't so hesitant when you shared an ice cream with that other boy."

"Wha? You mean Kukai?" She asked, her face looking oh so innocent. What is she hiding?

"Yes. The boy who plays sports. What were you doing with him alone?" I asked in a stern tone, my grip tightened around her arm. Even if the ice cream stunted some of the Heat, it still didn't erase the possessive feeling I had over her. I didn't try to fight it though.

"N-nothing. We were just talking, and..." she paused in her sentence when she got an idea in her head, "What's it to you, anyway?!"

"It doesn't matter..."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Never mind then..." I didn't feel like explaining anything, so I took a bite from the cone and looked away from her.

"Are you... are you jealous, Ikuto?" She sounded so ecstatic, and when I didn't respond she almost glowed.

What happened next I didn't expect at all. She gave a small peck on my cheek. My eyes wide, I looked at her as she just smiled at me. Her eyes glowing and bright. I bit my tongue and held back my temptation to swallow her face in a kiss.

"You're annoying..." I said halfheartedly as I took another lick at the cone.

"I know," she took a lick also and I sat back and admired her. Sooner or later I _will_ make her mine, but right now it was just good as it is. "Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, when the heat gets too hot, just grab an ice cream."

"Or I could just grab you..." I said slyly. The look on her face was priceless and I chuckled at how red her face was. It was just a matter of time when I could make her wholly mine, but right now I could wait.

Maybe next spring I could actually go ahead and do all the things I was thinking of. I should get a pair of handcuffs then...

**Author's Note:** Well, I guess that's fluff. It made me feel all fuzzy inside. Lol. I'm out of ideas for now, so the next installment would be a lot longer than this one had appeared. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me, via review or PM. I rather have it Amuto based. Mmm.. I think Yoru disappeared somewhere one point in the story. Oh well. I upped the rating so I won't get in trouble... Well, please review! Reviews makes this writer happy and more willing to update more.

:D


	3. Chocolate Fetish

**Chocolate Fetish**

By: SunamiHV

**Pairing:** Amuto

**Summary**: Ikuto finds Amu in the park, she seemed sad, so he goes to check it out. He tries to lure the reason of why she is so sad with chocolate. Chocolate related things, chocolate anything. Would it convince Amu of telling Ikuto her problem, or would it just convince Amu that Ikuto has a serious problem with chocolate? Takes part when Amu is going to start Middle School, and Ikuto is in his last year of High School. So, you can guess the age difference. Oh yes, and the Shugo Chara characters will not be included in this plot. (Ran, Miki etc, etc...)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. So there... bleh.

**Author's Note:** I know I haven't been updating as regularly as I would like, but I'm trying. Nyah. Y'know, I do have my final exams to study on, and lots of other school crap... I do hate projects. "Moi et Ma Maison." Grr, teachers are so cruel.

Moving on, I have another story in the works, still processing in my notebook. Lol, what I spend most of my time in school doing than paying attention. I guess Summer would be a better time for me to start really getting the gears going. Heh. So, enough babbling, let's get on with the story?

It's gonna be fluff. The only thing I feel should be appropriate with the two, at the moment. Heh, although, if my friend succeeds in convincing me, then maybe lemons would be in the future. Haha, nyah, nyah. Let's get going.

:D

Nibbling on a piece of chocolate I had swiped from one of many of my sister's declarations of love from her fans, I walked aimlessly around the park. Slowly eating away at the piece, I watched the clouds ahead the horizon changes colors from blue to a slight pink and purple color. I really do like sunsets, it makes me feel at ease.

Ah, what a shame. The chocolate's gone. Life never was fair. Frowning, I headed into the more public areas of the park, trying my luck at spotting vendors for ice creams or any other treats I could get my hands on.

As I was searching, my gaze crossed onto a certain pink-haired girl with the X accessory I was so familiar with. Smirking with all the intention to tease the little girl into blushing for me – I haven't seen her for awhile, not since the last time in her bed when I was sick – which I missed so much. Heading towards her, I quickly noticed her posture.

Usually, she'd have her back straight and either a determined or a distressed look on her, but this one. This one was something I haven't seen on her. It didn't suit her at all. She gloomily sat, her shoulders hunched, her face in her hands and – if I looked real hard – her shoulders were shaking. Shaking shoulders would usually mean that she was laughing, but considering that the park was almost deserted for the day, and none of her friends were accompanying her at the moment, it could mean one thing; she was crying.

At once a pang shot through my body. Something I was unfamiliar with, but every time I saw her, I was becoming more and more acquainted with the feeling. Unease swept through me as I saw her shoulders shake more. From this distance, I heard no sound escape her huddled form, but I knew if I got closer I would hear the faint sounds of whimpering.

Another pang shot through me. It really was getting tedious, I knew that she was in pain and that I did not like to see her in such a way, I knew that. I didn't need my body to constantly send shock waves throughout my body to confirm it. So to stop myself from the constant reminder, I briskly walked over to her.

It seemed that she didn't notice my presence, but it was okay, I didn't know what to say to her anyway. I had opened my mouth, intending to say something to make her feel uneasy, but I don't think it would be relevant at the moment. So I settled with brushing her hair from her face. I immediately had a response.

"I-Ikuto?" Her voice cracked and wavered, and my body showed another confirmation about my feelings towards her. I get it, I get it. Besides the waver in her voice, tears were evident in her eyes. They clouded her eyes, and were threatening to spill out. I took a breath to calm myself, and wondered who's life I had to sabotage. Was it the Kiddy King?

"Crying doesn't suit you," I started, "What's wrong?" Studying her features closely, trying to find some clue to lead me somewhere so I can make her hurting stop. Her eyes were so sad, and she looked in need of a pick-me-up.

"... Nothing, nothings wrong." I didn't believe her, she wasn't really the best of liars. "So, please leave me alone, I don't feel like putting up with you right now. I came here to think."

"Really?" This was interesting.

"Yes, I always come here to think," she looked up towards the sky, watching the sun slowly retreat into the west, taking the colors of day with it. I looked at her and saw that new tears were welling up in her eyes again.

I became alarmed when Amu retreated back into the confinements of her hands, accompanied with shaking shoulders and silenced sobs that made the left spot of my chest throb uncomfortably. I looked around, trying to find some way to make this stop, when I spotted an ice cream vendor. Ah, God lends a helpful hand at my distress.

I came back with two ice creams in hand. In my left was a chocolate cone, and the other was a minty green one with chocolate chips in it. On the way back here, I stole a quick sample of it. I couldn't help it, it was ladened with chocolate chips – I couldn't help myself. When I stepped in front of her, I could see that some of the shaking calmed down a bit, I was grateful. I didn't like seeing her that way.

She looked up at me, tear streaks evident on her pale face. Yet, another pang shot through me. I practically shoved the minty ice cream flavored one in her face and idly watched an animal lover walk their dog. I took a peek at her and saw as she wiped her eyes, she took the offer with a confused look. I kept watching as she took a cautious taste of the treat, and smiled as her face lit up with a bright Amu-like smile.

Satisfied, I nursed my own ice cream. It was starting to melt.

"Why'd you get me ice cream?"

"No reason," I took a seat next to hers, still trying to make the melting ice cream stop dripping. There was a pause in the air as Amu quietly examined her ice cream for any dripping.

"Thank you, Ikuto," Amu smiled. I took in a breath of calming air as I tried to cease my spluttering heart. I looked at her, stunned. She was still smiling at me, full impact, direct shot. She was smiling at me, boy did she have a great smile or what?

"Your welcome," I managed to pull out the words from my stalled throat.

"Why did you get me this flavor, Ikuto?" She asked.

"You were eating it one time, and it looked like you enjoyed it so..." I paused, not wanting to say that I was watching her that day. She smiled at me again. Looking away, I suppressed the urge to smile like an idiot. I managed a small smile, though.

We sat there in a comfortable silence, our ice creams depleting, and watching the sky grow dark. They sky was at the point where half of the sky was mixed in colors of purples and pinks with an orange sun, and the other half with an ever so present half moon, tagged with stars. Eventually, the ice creams were gone, and so was the rest of the daylight. The street light next to the bench we were sitting on lit on.

I asked her again what the matter was, but she stayed silent and wouldn't say a thing. "If you don't want to talk to me then I'll just leave." I got up and started to walk away, lingering a little so she can catch up to me if she wanted to spill. She didn't.

"It's getting dark, I better get home." Amu's eyes were downcast and her words felt more for her ears than mine. I stopped walking and watched her walk into me, obviously she wasn't looking where she was looking. She didn't even seem to notice that she had walked into me, until I didn't move away.

"Ikuto?"

"I'll walk you home, little kids aren't supposed to be out alone, anyway." I said coolly as I looked down at her, she hadn't lifted up her head once.

We were slowly making our way back to her house, and on the way I asked her what the problem was, and still, she didn't answer me.

"This isn't like your character, Amu." I stated.

"I know..." she said sadly. The way she said it, meant to let the subject go, but I won't give in.

She was being such a gloomy child, I had to find a way to fix that. Try to get at least _some_ kind of reaction from her; a smile, a chuckle, shocked expression _something_. Passing by a shop corner, I got an idea.

"Wait a minute, okay?" She seemed to agree when she stood still next to the street light, getting consumed in the crowd of people. I was only going to leave for a while, so she should be alright.

When I came out, I had a grocery bag in hand full of goodies I thought might cheer her up. She looked up when I came up to her, a puzzled face crossed her features.

"What's inside?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunching together, her head tilted slightly to the right in a puzzled manner.

"Something... here, just take it," I held out the bag, just like the first time I had when I broke the pastry she made. Looking away as she took the bag and took a peek inside.

It was a while before she made a sound. She looked up from the bag with a wry little grin on her lips. It was at least something I got out of her, so I let myself smile a bit.

"Ikuto... they're all chocolate related items."

"So?"

"Why?"

I shrugged as a reply.

Amu shook her head, and looked at me again with an eyebrow raised, "You really have a problem, Ikuto. You really do have a problem."

I was shocked by this statement. Kind of unnerving that she had suddenly made a sound, and then smile – somewhat. Although, the comment left me disgruntled.

"What do you mean?" I started walking again, it really was getting late, "I don't have a problem." What did she mean?

"A chocolate fetish, Ikuto. It happens." I was walking in front of her, so I wasn't able to see her face but I knew there was a smile on it. I could hear it in her voice.

"I do not." Simple, I didn't know what she was talking about. What fetish?

"Come on, Ikuto. It's nothing to be ashamed of, some people have show fetishes, books, antiques. Chocolate is one of them. There's nothing to be ashamed of," she giggled.

I glared ahead of me, I do not have a chocolate fetish. "I do not."

"It's okay to admit it, there's nothing wrong with it."

"I just like chocolate..." There wasn't anything wrong with that, last I checked.

Finally, we were at her house. At first glance, everything seemed to be normal but then when I looked closer it seemed out of place almost. I looked over to Amu to ask her what was going on, I looked over just in time to see her face drop and that same gloomy expression overtook.

"Amu? What's wrong? You've been avoiding the question all night, what's going on?" I turned to face her. Her hands were balled into fists, clasped tightly onto the bag with her eyes downcast.

"It's nothing." She spoke so low, I had to strain to hear her. What is really going on? "Come on, Amu. Tell me what's really going on."

"It's nothing, really!" Then she bolted.

My shoulders drooped as I watched her run away. I couldn't go after her, what would I say when I caught up to her? I guess I'll have to make a late-night visit if I want to find out what she'd running away from.

As I turned to walk away I vaguely noticed the piles of boxes in he room.

-

As promised, I went to go visit her later that night. I walked down the familiar path towards her house, and when I got close enough to see her house, I noticed one light still lit. I doubted that she was expecting me, but it made me feel nice to think so. I managed to get onto her balcony okay.

Her curtain wasn't pulled over the glass door, so I was able to see inside her room. She was sitting up on her bed with the covers over her legs and her head buried in her knees. I could see her shoulders shaking again, and looking around I got a closer look at the piles of boxes. I noticed that her room was considerably empty, everything was probably in the boxes. I got it then.

Was Amu moving away?

So this is what she was so hung over about? I paused at her door contemplating what I should do. She was going to move away and that threw me off. I thought it would be something that involved the Kiddy King. I didn't know what I should do, but I should do something. Quick.

Glancing over her again, she was still crying, my eyes caught the attention of the bag of goodies I had gotten her earlier. It had distracted her for a moment when I gave it to her and it made her smile. Turning away from her door I looked towards the night sky and thought it over.

With my mind made up I took a glance over at Amu and hoped I could cheer her up. This behavior didn't suit her at all, and it did something to me I was sure I didn't like. I didn't want to go any deeper into it, so I left it there. I didn't want anything else to cloud my mind at the moment. So I quickly left before any other thoughts happened unto my head.

I finished my task, and as I was walking towards her home again, I checked the time. 1:30 AM. I hope she wasn't sleeping yet. Well, it didn't matter, if she was I'd just wake her up, anyway.

I got up onto her balcony as I did before, and tapped at her door. The curtains were drawn over her door and the lights were out, indicating that she was sleeping, but like I said earlier. It didn't matter, I was going to wake her up anyhow.

When there was no response, I tapped at her door again, louder. This time she heard it. I could hear her stumbling around trying to turn on her light. The curtains drew back and she stood there rubbing her eyes staring at me, half asleep. I couldn't help but smile, her disheveled look was too cute on her.

She opened the door – she didn't lock it, I guess – and let me in. When I stepped inside, she closed the door behind me without saying anything, she was quiet and still. The sleep hasn't worn off yet, I suppose.

"Ikuto? What... what are you doing here?" she yawned.

"You're moving away," I got right to the point, and it threw her off. Her eyes widened and she couldn't meet my gaze.

"S-so you found out?" She hung her head and didn't say any more.

"It's kind of hard to miss with all the packed boxes and an empty looking room," I said calmly as to not move her to start crying again, "Is this why you were acting like that earlier?"

She nodded, still not looking up. I felt my eyebrows narrow and myself scowl. I really didn't like seeing Amu like this and I didn't know what to do exactly so I just held the new bag of goodies in front for her. I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say.

Amu looked up and saw the bag, and just like before she was surprised. I watched as she blinked a couple of times, her mind trying to register what was happening. It was kinda funny, actually, how I could read her like a book. I smiled when she finally took the bag from me. Perplexed, she looked up at me after she took a peek inside.

It was really unexpected, her reaction – somewhat. She had that I-can't-believe-this kind of expression. Her half-crooked smile of disbelief. Amusing, really.

"Wh-what's this? More chocolate? What's with you and chocolate, Ikuto?" She asked, I held an amused smile as I looked at her. Glad that she wasn't so depressed as before.

"I can't help what I like," I said looking at her. Her eyes widened and she blushed. I raised my eyebrows at this reactions, what could she thinking?

"Amu," I leaned into her face to take a good look at her next expression, "What are you blushing for, perverted-kid?" I couldn't help it.

Her face flushed a deep red and she started to spaz, regular old Amu. "Wh-what are you talking about?! I am not! No!"

"I don't know, Amu. Explain why you face is so red." I said slyly.

She got real quiet and she didn't do anything, but her hands were clutching the bag so tight her knuckles turned white. Then, her expression dropped and I could see her eyes cloud with tears again. I took a step back, I wasn't expecting this at all.

She started to shake and she started to whimper. She shut her eyes tight and the tears poured out down her face, she was going to cry again. Without thinking, acting on impulses I took her into my arms and held her their. She accepted it and started to muffle her cries into my chest. I forgot how short she was until then. It was like that for some time before she started speaking.

"It's not fair! I don't want to move, I don't want to move!" It was muffled, but I could make out the words.

"I know..."

"Why does Papa's job have to be like this?! Why can't he go take his pictures then come back?! Why do we have to go too?!" She cried, clinging onto me. I frowned and let my head rest on top of hers.

"Well, are you coming back?" I asked, truly interested in the answer.

"I-I don't know. Mama didn't say... I don't want to leave, Ikuto... I don't want to leave." She stopped talking and quietly sobbed into my chest. I stood there and held her, thinking.

What if she doesn't come back, what would I do?

Having the thought that she wouldn't ever come back made my heart felt strained, and not at ease. I took a breath and let it out, coming to a conclusion. Even if her parents won't come back, Amu would come back some day. When she is grown and independent, and I would be here waiting for her. I didn't like that there would be so many years without seeing her, but if her parents won't be coming back here, at lest Amu would have her own free will to come back here. I hope. If she doesn't find someone else at where she would be.

I sighed and pulled Amu from me, and held her by the shoulders at arm's length. She looked up, with tear tracks on her face and reddened eyes.

"Ikuto?"

"Here, let's eat something," I took the bag from her and pulled out chocolate pocky. I walked over to her bed and took a seat, eating the chocolate pocky. I looked over towards Amu who was standing there, confused. "What? If you don't come over soon, I'll eat all of it."

"Ah? O-Okay."

I sighed and rested my head on top of hers as we ate pocky. It was very quiet, save for the sounds of crunching pocky. Other than that, it was peaceful.

"Amu, you should get to sleep, or you'll be tired in the morning."

"... But I don't want to." She grasped my sleeve, and it seemed she wasn't letting go any time soon.

"Mmm, I guess it can't be helped, can it?" I said, "I'll stay with you for a bit, but then you'll have to sleep."

"I don't want to." That's what she said, but she was already starting to fall asleep.

I waited until she finally fell asleep until I decided to leave. I tucked her in bed and left the rest of the sweets next to her on her nightstand. As I was leaving, I took one last look of her. I knew I would regret it later on in life if I _didn't_ do this. So, I swiftly walked back to her and pecked her lightly on her lips.

I've always wondered how they would feel against mine, and now I had my answer. They were really, really soft. I couldn't help myself as I leaned down again and sampled another feel. This time, I faintly noticed a hint of chocolate pocky.

Mmm, all the more better. As I lifted my head, I licked my lips savoring the taste of chocolate pocky, remnants of life's simple pleasures.

Chocolate.

As I shut the glass door behind me, I took one last glance at her. I longed for the day she would be willing to come back here, to me – if possible. So that I could once again share pocky with her, and if I'm lucky, I would get to sample the taste of velvet chocolate from her lips again. Okay, maybe Amu was right. I have a chocolate fetish...

So sue me.


	4. Pink Panties and Jealousy

**Pink Panties and Jealousy**

**By: SunamiHV**

**Pairing?:** Amuto, durr.

**Summary?:** Things get hot when Amu finds out that Ikuto has been spending more time with Utau than her. Oh noes!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara, I just make up the plots. :D

**Author's Note:** Wow! Thanks a lot for everything, guys! I really do enjoy your comments, they really boost up my drive! But I've noticed lately, that there are a lot of faves and alerts, and very few reviews. I really don't like that. I appreciate that you guys like my stories, but please leave a review. It makes me oh, so happy. It really discourages me that people would not review. I would like to know what you like about it, instead of it being expressed in the form of a fave. So yah, it's appreciated. There should be another one of these down below... looks down

:D

It was late when I got home, I had spent all day annoying Amu. I felt especially accomplished today, I had gotten a slight glimpse of her panties. Smirking at the events that happened earlier, I remembered that her panties were pink today. Mmm, nice color, I think so.

"Ikuto, where have you been?!" I didn't have to turn around to see that it was my little sister, Utau.

"It doesn't matter," I said noncommittally.

"You were with _her_ weren't you?" Her voice wavered a little, I will never understand why she keeps trying to make me fall in love with her. We're siblings, for God's sake.

"If you knew, then why'd you ask?" I took off my shoes and started towards upstairs to my room.

"Why do you spend so much time with her, Ikuto?! She doesn't know you like I do! Ikuto!" I ignored her as I headed upstairs, _she_ didn't know Amu like _I_ did.

"You'd be wrong to think that, Utau. Good night." I didn't wait around to hear anything else she had to say. It didn't matter what she thought of her, as long as I think she's good enough for me, then it's okay.

As I laid in bed, I stared thoughtfully up at my ceiling. Vaguely, I remembered that it would be exactly two weeks before my 21st birthday tomorrow. Or today, I guess. Looking at the time it was 2 A.M. I could drink legally then, not that I don't indulge every once in a while now. It just feels nice to know that I'm finally legal enough to do so.

I felt the corners of my mouth turn slightly down. Twenty-one is a very big number. Especially when put beside sixteen. Sighing as I turned over and looked at my school books beside me, I hated to wait. Turning 21 would be putting a long time between me and her, but I can wait. I think she's realizing her feelings for me now, more clearly than when she was 5 years younger. Mmm, I wanted to see her.

Gazing at my clock, it was 2:33 A.M so I couldn't possibly pay her a visit now. Not especially after what happened before I got home. I felt myself smirk as I recalled her falling on my face today. With her wearing a skirt, I didn't have much choice but see the color of her panties. Going to see her right now would definitely be a bad idea.

I rubbed my sore head as I remembered how mad she was at me. But I didn't do anything wrong, at least, none that I thought was wrong. Of course, maybe making that comment wasn't such a helpful way to not get a concussion.

As I was thinking of the way her cheeks were flushed there was a tap at my window. It must be Yoru, my pet cat. Getting up to open the window for him, he quietly flitted in. Yawning as he walked over to my pillow. I didn't pay any particular attention to him, but I absentmindedly started to pet him. Listening to his soft purring, I slowly fell asleep. Her flushed cheeks still vivid in my mind.

:D

I woke up surprisingly early in the day light morning. It was too early to start bugging Amu, so I took liberty to start doing my homework. I didn't want to get behind on my studies, it was vital that I could make a living in the future. I only went to college because of a certain pink-haired girl. It was Amu who convinced me to go, anyway.

Immersed in my studies, I heard a faint tap at my bedroom door. I didn't look up since I had an idea of who it was.

"Is there something you need, Utau?"

"Ikuto, I have the day off, so I was thinking..." she hesitated, "Will you spend the day with me, Ikuto?"

"..."

"Ikuto?"

"I already have plans today," I said, and almost immediately I heard Utau do that thing with her voice that made me ache inside. She is my sister, but not spending time with her was cruel, I guess, but I was dead set on spending time with Amu today.

"... Ikuto?" I didn't have to look to know that she'd use that face she would always use on me when we were little. It'd always make me break down and agree to do what she wants. Little sisters are annoying.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked reluctantly.

"Ikuto!" She wrapped her arms around me from behind and squeezed tight, and I sighed in defeat. I wanted another opportunity to see Amu's panties today.

Oh well, there's always another day's chance. It's going to be a Sunday tomorrow anyway, or today. Whatever.

:D

We were walking past the shopping windows, Utau was clinging to my arm as we walked. Yoru abandoned me to go frolic with his minions of cats, he'd rather go plot with them than hang around me with Utau. I couldn't complain. Twice already she tried to kiss me, it was getting tiring.

"Ikuto! That one looks so cute, please get it for me?" I looked into the window to see a necklace, looking at the material it was silver, with a heart made of diamonds hanging from it. It was pretty, I could give it that.

"That's a lot of money, Utau. You make more than me, why don't you buy for yourself?" I said indifferently.

"But Ikuto, for me?" Utau looked up at me, pleading.

"Utau, I don't have a lot on me," I sighed.

"Bu-" She was cut off when a certain little pink-haired girl came out of a pastry shop two stores away. I felt my sister tense at the sight of her, but I felt my heart skip a beat, and then beat a little faster. But it wasn't at excitement for her, the fast paced beat was out of resentment, it was for the person next to her.

Tadase. The Kiddy King was right next to her. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company and it made my nerves twinge in annoyance. Amu was eating a pastry when the Kiddy King noticed that there was something at the corner of her mouth and he wiped it away. I could clearly see the blush dance across her features at his attention and touch. Absentmindedly, I growled and clenched my fists.

"Ikuto, let's go over there." Utau made to move us over the other side of the street somewhere else so I couldn't see anything else, but I didn't budge. No way could I move away from this spot, no way would I tear my eyes off the two. Who knew what else they would do?

I glared at the two, wishing bad things upon one of them. The Kiddy King caught my attention and he dropped his smile and put on a grim expression, and tried to lead Amu away. I guess Amu didn't miss his expression and wanted to know what was wrong. The Kiddy King was still staring in my direction and Amu turned her attention this way, too.

Amu saw the way Utau clung to my arm, and I saw her lips press together into a thin line. The Kiddy King then tried to lead Amu away but Amu didn't budge and neither did I. But then, something happened that I didn't expect at all.

Utau pulled the collar of my shirt down and towards her. Our lips instantly met and all I could do was stare wide-eyed at her bold move. Utau pressed herself closer to me and tried to deepen the kiss, but I didn't let her, or at least tried to. She pried my lips open and didn't hesitate to thrust her tongue inside my mouth.

My eyes went to Amu who was shocked and motionless, the Kiddy King was no exception. Suddenly, Amu's eyes lowered to the ground, and she looked away. She said something to the Kiddy King and he nodded, and they both left. Utau was still trying to coax me into playing tongue wars with her and I finally managed to push her away.

"What is the matter with you?!" I shouted, enraged that she would dare do that in front of Amu.

"B-but, Ikuto was paying attention to that girl, more than me," Utau didn't seem to be ashamed of her actions, then again, she never is.

I was about to say something when someone spoke up, "Utau! There you are! I've been looking for you for forever! What do you think you're doing?" We both looked up to the person who spoke, her manager, Sanjo.

"Sanjo-san," Utau began, but again, her manager cut her off. Never did like her.

"You're such a bad girl, Utau. Ditching me for a date with Ikuto-kun? Didn't I say we had plans today for a photo shoot?"

"B-but, Sanjo-san!"

"Come along, Utau, we have a very busy schedule, c'mon."

Utau was torn between me and her manager, it was hard for her to decide so I chose for her. I turned and left towards the direction where the Kiddy King and Amu would be. I didn't have time for this.

When I got to walking, I found that I didn't feel like looking around for them anymore. Although, a part of me yearned to search for Amu and try to get her to hang out with me for a bit, but shook that thought away. I didn't feel like dueling with the Kiddy King. So I wandered around for a little bit, sort of sight seeing.

The sky grew darker and something in me tugged inwards. It felt like strings were attached to my heart and lungs and were trying to get them deeper inside. It kept on pulling, and pulling. Nagging me about something. I didn't exactly know what it was all about, but I wanted to see Amu before she went to sleep tonight.

I sighed as I hung my head down. I remembered I had to go back to college tomorrow. So, it was still all the more important that I need to see Amu before I go. She's what's getting me through all those hours of studying and testing.

Looking up towards the now setting sun, I wondered where she was right now and if she was having a better time with the Kiddy King. Scowling at myself for this behavior, I immediately headed towards the park, where I know they would be. Biting my tongue when thoughts of ice cream sharing between those two crossed my mind, I didn't want to make an outburst now. Not when the streets were so crowded with kids too young to hear anything I had to say about it.

"Fudge Mittens," a phrase I heard Amu say when I passed her down the street one day. She was looking through a window that had a sign on the front of a one-day sale, and it seemed she was already out of pocket money.

It was amusing to see her fume like that. I sighed again as I upped my pace towards the park. If there was something suspicious going on between those two, I had to get there soon or else. But, this was the Kiddy King, if there was something suspicious going on between him and Amu, I doubt he would be the one doing anything. Still, I hurried towards the park before the Kiddy King would get any ideas.

When I got there, they were sitting on a bench. I narrowed my eyes at their proximity. I was going to go break up their little date when the Kiddy King took hold of Amu's chin and kissed her. On the lips. The lips of Amu. The Amu _I_ planned on stealing away and shaking some sense into her.

I was walking over with every intention to break it up when I saw Amu leaning into the kiss. I faltered in my steps and I stood there and watched them. Standing there watching them, I felt a twinge. The little twinge caused all feelings to be dropped and discarded, thrown away and buried under the sea. The only feeling left that I could understand was betrayal.

Okay, Amu and I weren't going out or anything, but still. Seeing her kissing him just really – I couldn't even explain it properly. It was like a cold shower. A very, extremely ice cold shower that just washed over all of a sudden. Frozen on the spot, I couldn't look away. I couldn't help feeling stupid over this. Here, I thought that Amu might be finally realizing her feelings towards me, but no. She just realized her feelings for Tadase.

Finally, they broke the kiss. I got a sickening feeling when they just sat there and gazed into each other's eyes, with faint blushes powdered their faces. I needed to get away before I started to do things I would regret later on. I was about to do just that, when I caught sight of Tadase leaning in for another kiss. Appalled, I quickly turned away from the two and just kept walking. I refused to look that way, I didn't want to see them make kissy faces at each other when I was right there.

Of course, they didn't know I was there, but still. I didn't want let them know I was there. I didn't feel like handling the Kiddy King right now, so I left it at that. Walking aimlessly around town, I knew I was sulking. I couldn't deny that fact that I was, I just didn't want to admit that I was jealous. Yeah, jealous.

Okay, I admit it. I was jealous. Totally, and utterly jealous of Tadase. He got to steal Amu away from me today, and worst of all, he stole her first kiss from me. I was suppose to have it, dammit it all. It's kind of weird, yes. I'm only 20 years old, and she's just 16. How is a grown man suppose to be thinking like this, anyway? It's practically cradle robbing.

I sighed angrily as I walked down the shopping district, idly watching the early Christmas shoppers getting their shopping list made. I slightly wondered if Amu remembered my birthday, and I hurriedly brushed it away. What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot sometimes.

Still, my thought wasn't answered. Does she remember?

Scoffing, I stopped in front of a window that already had their Christmas decorations up – ridiculous, really – and saw a very nice pair of combat boots. Made of leather, and it uses straps as to secure it on your feet, with a metal toe-front. The best part was because it was one of those boots that would be completely silent with every step you take with them. Kick ass and stealthy, how great can a pair of combat boots get?

Smirking, I recalled a time when I told Amu about my fascination with combat boots and straps – which explained why I had them on my old high school uniform - and she said to me that I might have some kind of kinky fetish. I denied it, saying that she shouldn't be thinking like that at such an age.

She ended up proving to me about my erotic fetish when she dressed in an attire that consisted of straps and buckles – a very tight fitting attire – with her very own pair of combat boots. It threw me off big time, I couldn't take my eyes of her, and I struggled to keep my hands away from her. All through out that day, Amu tortured me with her scrumptious looking outfit. I literally had to take a cold shower when I got home that day.

I cursed Amu for eliciting those emotions from me, I could have done things to her that would have most likely gotten me thrown in jail and locked up for life – very close to it, I was. She dressed that way to prove a point, and point proved. She taunted me everyday about it for two weeks, until I had to act upon it and practically molested her.

It had shut her up, and she couldn't be around me without blushing like a little school girl – which she still was back then. That lasted for a while. It was fun, don't get me wrong, it was still very unladylike of her to have pressed on my testosterone ladened mind, but still it was fun. Amu was wary of me for a while before she could be normal around me again. Lesson learned, I hope.

I sighed as I walked on ahead of me, wandering around again. I didn't know where to go, and tomorrow I had to get back on college campus. I couldn't go visit Amu anymore, she's probably still at the park swapping spit with the Kiddy King, and there's no way I'm going back to that scene. Well, a perfect day ruined I guess.

Deciding that moping around wasn't the best way to spend my last day around this place, I headed over to a cafe where one of my friends worked at.

"Ikuto-kun! I thought you would be at school. What's been happening?" asked my overly active friend, Tory.

"Hey, nothing much. I'm gonna get back to school in the morning. What's going on with you?" I asked passively, not really caring at the moment.

"Hmm, nothing really. Hey, what's up with you anyway? Why so glum, chum?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes at his cliché sayings.

"Nothing, just grab me a cup of coffee and I'll leave you alone." I said glumly. I expected him to do what I said, but all he did was stare at me intently and somewhat seriously. Our eyes were locked, and I couldn't look away, and his gaze didn't waver one bit. This kept going on until I finally couldn't look him in the eye anymore.

"C'mon, Ikuto! What's up? You can tell me anything, I'll be here for yah, buddeh!" He exclaimed, wearing that overly happy smile he has. It got annoying sometimes.

"It's nothing, just go get me a cup of coffee." I said stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll get you your coffee, and when I get back, you better be in the mood for telling me what's going on, or else." He warned.

"Or else what?" Tory is one of those guys you really can't underestimate, or else you'd wake up in the morning with a brand new, shiny, bald head. I never did find out what happened between him and that other guy. I don't think I want to know, either.

"I'm feeling whip cream, lots and lots of whip cream," said Tory, when he said that, there was a very disturbing gleam in his eyes. I felt a shudder building up.

When he came back, I decided to tell him _some_ of it. Not the whole story, just enough for him to give me a valid bit of advice. When he put down my order, I noticed something out of place. "Hey, what is this? I didn't order that," I said pointing at the piece of strawberry cheesecake sitting oh so innocently next to my coffee on a decorative plate.

"Ah, that little lady over there ordered it for you," smiled Tory indicating a direction towards a flirty looking brunette.

"Oh, take it back. I don't want it." I said impassively, taking a sip of the coffee I ordered instead.

"Oh? But she's so pretty and -"

"If you think so, then why don't you have her?" I snapped. I didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Hmm," I looked up to see Tory with a very calculating look, "It's about a girl isn't it? You're having women troubles!"

"What?" I burnt my tongue on the hot liquid when Tory suddenly shouted out like that.

"I thought you looked weird," said Tory, triumphantly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You look like you haven't gotten laid in ages!" Laughed Tory, smacking my back, making me almost spill my coffee. Jerk.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and can you not say suspicious things like that out loud?!" By then, everyone in the cafe was looking our way, and the brunette was looking even more flirtatious – which made kind of uneasy.

"Whaaat? Afraid of the truth, Ikuto-kun? I'm really kind of surprised, really. With your looks, I thought you'd be getting some every night." Tory thought out loud. This time, I smacked him. On the back of his stupid little head. I think I might have hit him a bit too hard, he was on roller blades and the impact threw him off balance and he fell. On his face.

Ouch.

"What did I say about saying things out loud?" I ignored him and went back to sipping my depleting coffee, shame.

"Ow, ow, ow, man. Ikuto-kun, you didn't have to be so mean!" He cried, trying to get back up, I tripped his foot, making him fall again. "Ikuto-kun!"

"If you're not going to give me any useful advice, I might as well leave." I sighed, getting up. As entertaining as it is watching him struggle to get up, I needed to pack my bags for school.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'll stop, I'll stop. Okay, just tell me what's going on." Tory grabbed the seat in front of me and put his head on his hands, smiling like an idiot at me. It would have been really uncomfortable if I didn't know him.

So I told him about my situation with Amu, and then what happened with Tadase. Of course, I gave him as little detail as I could, as to make him unable to identify them.

"Hmm, it seems like this, Ikuto-kun." Tory did that thing he does when he goes into deep thought, he starts to rub his chin and pretend he has a long beard.

"And that would be?"

"Well, you're a wuss." I had my head resting on my hand, his response surprised me into making my head drop onto the table. It really hurt.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked, rubbing my nose, I had fallen face first.

"If you can't find it in you to have confronted them in the park, then well. You're just a wuss. If it was someone I liked partying it up like that in front of me, I would have stopped it. Like, maybe throw a water balloon at them, or something." He was starting to get that gleam in his eye again. Before he could get any ideas, I flicked his nose.

"Ow! What -?"

"Yeah, well. Thanks for the advice, I better get going before you start talking nonsense." I said as I walked out of the cafe.

As I made it down the sidewalk, I heard him faintly yelling on about some bill I was suppose to pay. Pfft, yea right. Now that I had time to myself now, my mind started to wander again. And again, it strayed off to thoughts of her and him. I glared down at my shoes when the image of _them_ popped into my mind.

Dammit, can't it just leave me in peace for just a minute? "Jeez," I breathed angrily as I kicked a stray rock. I kicked it pretty hard, it traveled all the way on the other side of the intersection. It ended up hitting someone's shoes.

"Ow, hey!"

I was about to ignore that person, but when I saw a flash of pink locks I made a double-take. "Amu?"

She looked pretty angry, and right now I didn't care enough to know what it was about. Probably about Tadase or something trivial, so I just kept on walking past her. Or at least, it was my intention. My feet just stopped short of hers. I was close enough to breathe in her shampoo – a fruity scent, it suited her.

"Ikuto." She seemed lost for words, so I cut in.

"What is it Amu?" I leaned in closer to her face, and I could see her beginning to blush, "Aren't you suppose to play kissy face with the little Kiddy King in the park right about now?" I meant for it to come out as indifferent, but I could taste a little dark vehemence in it.

"Ik-Ikuto? What are you talking about?" her face turned a deep red, and I knew she was lying. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Don't lie to me, Amu. You know your act won't work on me. I can see right through you." I took a look into her eyes and immediately I was dragged into the honeyed chocolate depths. This time, I felt a very hard pull at my chest, and I couldn't stand to look into them any longer, afraid I might do something wrong.

I pulled myself away from her, but not without a gentle brush of my forehead against hers. It ignited another reddening of her cheeks, making me smirk. "I'll see you around, Amu."

Bowing my head, I walked past her, silently cursing myself for touching her – even if it was just a little – it makes me want to touch her more. Groaning inwardly, I turned a corner into an old alleyway – and old shortcut I used to take.

Sometimes, life really blows.

:D

Checking the time on a clock tower nearby, it was almost 10:30 PM. I've been wandering around for four hours, and I was getting hungry. I sighed as I laid down on the nearest bench under a street light. I really could go for a cat nap right about now.

I closed my eyes, ready to doze off when I felt something small land on top of my stomach. "Ah, what?"

I got up to see what it was. It was my cat, Yoru. "Hey, what're you doing here? Is this where you hang out during the day?" I asked him. His response was a tilt of his head and a swish of his tail. I thought so.

I smiled at his company as I rubbed his head, listening to him purr. Sometimes, I wished I was a stray cat like him – that's how I found him, a stray in an alleyway – going where ever I want to, never have to worry about things such as college exams. Sighing, I leaned my head back and studied the stars for a while.

I was busy with thinking about nothing when something disturbed my thoughts. It was slight, but I heard it still. It was the weirdest thing I heard; it was a whimper. I turned my head to that direction, but I couldn't see anything beyond from what the street light could show me. So I got up to get a closer look.

"Merow..." Yoru was displeased that I had stopped rubbing his head, I think, either that or he's hungry.

"Shh," I hushed. Yoru seemed to comply, or he simply lost interest, either or.

I took a few steps out of the reaches of the light, and out into where the street light didn't touch. I still saw nothing, so I continued forward towards the big bushes. When I got closer, I started hearing voices.

"If you stay nice and quiet, it'd go along a lot quicker, we promise," chuckled a man's voice. It was very gruff, and it sounded like the guy was drunk. What was this? I took a step closer.

"Aren't you a pretty little girl? So pretty, I just want to rip those clothes off you right now!" It wasn't the voice of the first man, it was a second person. This one sounded equally drunk as the first one. Then, there was a ripping sound and a scream. Immediately, I recognized her voice.

"Scream all you like, little girly. No one can hear you all the way out here. Heh, heh, you shouldn't have been walking alone in the dark." Commented the first one.

"Things can happen to little red riding hoods out in the woods all alone." Said the second one, "Let's see how far your arm can bend back." She whimpered again, and I could hear it in her voice, she was crying.

Well, enough waiting around for the aftermath. I picked up a random stone from the ground and chucked it into the dark, I knew where the crooks were hiding so I had no doubt in my mind where they would be standing.

I heard the stone make contact with a swift and solid, _thoonk_. With it came a very pained response from one of the two – a very impolite retort directed towards my mother.

"Who's there?! If ya knows what's good for ya, you'd forget everythin' and leave!"

"No, no I don't think so. Y'see, I was pleasantly having quiet time over there, before I was rudely interrupted. Besides, that girl you have there is _mine_." Boy, did it feel good to have said that. Real good. So good, I smirked at the guy as I took a step forward towards the guy. I could see his face clearly now. I was really surprised at who it was. "Rae-sensei?"

"Eh? Ikuto-kun? What're you doin' herr?" He said sluggishly. Rae-sensei was my college professor in my first year. I heard that he had gotten fired for harassment. Something like that.

"Rae-sensei? Then who's-" Suddenly, my airway was blocked, and I couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry about this, Ikuto-kun. I can't have you going to the police, I don't want to go to jail again. I'll let you go after I'm finished with her. My little buddy will keep you company, or you can watch if you like, whatever." He started to advance towards Amu.

Amu withdrew from him, and tried to cover herself. Her sweater was ripped, and a part of her bra was showing. What disturbed me most was the fear in her eyes, I've never seen her so scared before. As Rae-sensei got closer, Amu began to whimper and curled up into herself even more. I tried to go to her, but the guy held me back. He pressed something sharp against my neck, and faintly I felt a warm liquid slide down my neck. _Dammit, damn it all. If only I had some sort of distraction. _

Rae-sensei got closer to her and grabbed her by her coat. I heard her whimper again, she didn't move, she was frozen in fear. A growl erupted from my throat as Rae-sensei pinned Amu to a bench and begin to ravage her, and I couldn't do a thing. I was held back with a knife held to my neck.

"Dammit, Rae-sensei, get away from her!" I struggled against the arm binding me, but the knife dug deeper into my skin, the flow of blood quickened. I was starting to get mad.

"Ah, please no! No, no, no!" Amu was very frightened now, as Rae-sensei tore off the remaining pieces of her sweater, and began to ravage the new exposed skin. I could see her eyes gleam with tears. I had to do something fast or else Amu might be – she screamed again as Rae-sensei worked on her bra.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted, desperately wishing I could do something, anything to save Amu from an unruly rape.

"Shut up you!" I felt something hit the back of my head, really hard, "If you want to shout s'more than I might as well slit your throat!"

"You'll pay, you lowlife cretin." I said with as much malice as I could manage. Amu erupted with another scream for help. I still couldn't do a damned thing.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit." Just then, out of the corner of my eye, a flash of bluish fur appeared. That's it.

"Yoru! Sick him, boy!" I ordered. It had started out as an unspoken meaning between the two of us, but whenever I needed him, he'd show up all of a sudden and attack at whoever I directed him to. I was very grateful.

Yoru let out a cat-like screech and dug his claws into Rae-sensei's back, having Rae-sensei emit a painful scream. Amu took her chance and ran away from him.

"Ah, Rae-san!" His accomplice cried out.

Great, a chance! I elbowed Rae-sensei's accomplice in the gut, and he buckled over. I hit the knife away from his hand as I made another move and hit a nerve by his neck, he fell instantly.

Now free of my jailer, I looked around for Amu. I found her crouched far away behind a tree. She was shaking violently and sobbing uncontrollably. "Amu..."

I tried to touch her but she flinched away from me. It pained me, of course, to see her in such a condition. A girl like her shouldn't have ever have to experience this kind of brutality. "Amu," I tried again, "Amu, I promise I'll get you back safely. I promise. Just stay here away from trouble. I'll be back."

I noticed a faint nod from her before I left to approach Rae-sensei. Yoru was still keeping him busy by trying to scratch his eyes out. "That's a good boy, Yoru. Well, done." I smirked, Yoru meowed and took his leave, but kept a close distance – I wonder sometimes if he's actually smarter than he looks.

Looking over Rae-sensei, I felt my face contort in disgust, making me want to spit because he was just that unpleasant. I'll make this little shit pay for trying to harm Amu. Grinding my teeth and clenching my fists, I stalked over to where Rae-sensei lay holding his bloodied face.

"I-Ikuto-kun." He tried to say, but I kicked him straight in the ribs, earning a pained groan. I narrowed my eyes at him, and ignored his calls. I began to do a series of kicks and punches onto his body.

"I gave no permission, Sensei, for you to use my name in such a familiar way." Another kick to his ribs, this time I heard a crack. I didn't realize I had kicked so hard. He was gasping for breath, trying to get the air back inside, but I wanted him to suffer. I thought about how close he was to damaging Amu forever, and I couldn't accept that.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought his head up forcefully, and I breathed into his face, "If I see you around this area again, I won't think twice about running you over, pushing you in front of a bus, or cutting you up from the inside out. If I _ever_ see you near her again, I won't be as forgiving, _Sensei_." I spat out the honorific as if it was venom, he didn't deserve it. I meant what I said, and I could see he saw it, too.

I shoved his face into the dirt and rubbed it in. I kept his face in the dirt, letting him suffocate in it for a bit, just a bit. Enough for him to have a moment to memorize my words of warning. If he should break them, then I will not hesitate in fulfilling my end of the argument.

Eventually, I let him up for a breath before I punched him and left him there with his accomplice. I spat on the ground to rid the taste of his name in my mouth, disgusting. I took a deep breath before I returned to Amu, she was where I last left her. I frowned when I saw her, she was still shaking and sobbing.

"Amu," I said, gently as I crouched down to her, "Hey, Amu, you're going to catch cold." I took off my coat and put it around her shoulders, covering her. Her coat was okay, but it couldn't cover everything from the eye. Frowning that she was still shivering, I took her into my arms.

At first she tried to get away from me, but I wouldn't let her. I squeezed my arms around her tight, not letting go. She gave up, eventually and settled for crying into my shoulder. I sighed and started to soothe her by petting her hair and whisper assuring words into her ear.

This went on for awhile and I took this as an advantage to rest my head on hers for a bit. With my face so close to hers, I sampled the scent of fruits and sweet things from her hair.

"It'll be okay, Amu. C'mon, let's go before they wake up." She wouldn't budge, so I picked her up bridle style. "C'mon, Yoru. We're leaving."

He didn't have to be told twice, he was already flitting away, and disappeared into the dark. I turned my attention back to Amu, she was clutching onto me, with her eyes shut tight. I held her close as I pressed my lips to her head and gave a light kiss. It went like that for a while, me giving her kisses on her cheek or her head every so often. I didn't let my hold on her loosen for a minute, it was like a cat clinging onto its favorite yarn ball. She's my yarn ball.

"I-Ikuto?" It was very slight, very quiet, but I heard it.

"Mm?"

"Thank you." She looked up to me with those golden orbs, her eyes rimmed with red from crying. All the same, they looked a lot more clear now, free from tears, not as scared as before. I was glad. So I took the liberty to rub my cheek against her head.

"It's nothing," I smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Amusingly, she blushed, which made my smile wider. She saw this and blushed harder, this time she buried her face into my chest and groaned a bit, out of embarrassment I guess.

It earned a chuckle.

"Not funny," I heard. I shook my head as I headed towards the direction of her house.

"We're here," I said, as it came into view. She looked up and cast a worried glance at her attire. "It's okay, you can borrow my coat for now."

She nodded in agreement. Letting her down, I walked her to her porch.

"You're going back to school tomorrow." It was a statement, not a question, and I could hear something faint in her voice, but I couldn't depict what it was.

"Yea, I'll probably be back during Christmas break." Which was a long time from now, only a couple of weeks but it would feel longer. It always did.

I noticed she was looking at me funny so I asked her what was wrong.

"We won't be able to celebrate your birthday, then." it threw me off, I didn't expect her to remember.

"Yea well, that's the way the chocolate melts, I guess."

"Don't you mean... never mind." She sighed, and I smiled. I was relieved she was getting back to her usual self.

"We can always celebrate when I come back," I said, "And, you better be waiting for me when I get back."

She blushed again, I smirked. I'll never get tired of that. We stood there for a long time, neither of us made a comment, but we stood there in a comfortable silence.

"Well, I guess I better get going, mama and papa are probably worried," she scratched the back of her head in a nervous manner, "And."

"Mm?"

"Thanks again, Ikuto. Really." Again, with those honeyed orbs, if this continues any longer, I won't be able to sleep tonight.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" I asked, genuinely interested, I still didn't forget what happened at the park between her and Tadase.

"Oh? Uh, well Tadase-kun and I were thinking about going to see a movie or something." She looked down as she spoke, faintly blushing. _Blushing_.

"The Little Kiddy King?" I asked, suddenly my voice was hard.

"Ah, y-yea. He invited me, and well..."

'_Dammit all, I'm not losing to him.' _I thought, as I grabbed her chin and tilted her head upwards.

"Don't forget who loves you most, Amu." I breathed. She blushed violently this time, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Huh? What are you tal-" I didn't let her finish - she knew what I meant – as I graced her lips with mine in a kiss. I didn't let up until I heard the front door open.

"Amu-chaaaaaaahh! What are you doing to my little sparrow?!"

"P-Papa!" Amu's face was heated like a hot spring. Her father didn't look too great, either.

"I'll see you, Amu."

"You! You get away from my precious little finch, you! No boys allowed!"

I chuckled at her father's antics, and at her heated reply to her father's words. Hmm, so maybe I acted a little off. But still I got a little something out of it.

"You're wearing really nice panties today, Amu. It's a lovely shade of pink, matches your face." I smirked. I really couldn't help it, and maybe it wasn't the best thing to say in front of her father, but still.

As I walked away thinking that it would make Tadase really jealous that I saw Amu's panties twice in one week. _Pink_ panties. Heh.

I wonder what color I'd get to see when I get back. Considering if she'd allow me back into her room again, that is. Hmm, maybe a new fetish with pink panties?

_Pink panties._ That had a ring to it.

:D

**Author's Note:** Hrmm... Well, this be it!! At first, it wasn't my intention for this story to turn out the way it did. It's been sitting in my computer for like... a while. Ha, so yea. I'll probably start on a new one I have written in my book... Too bad classes are over and I can't take that time to sit around and daydream about an Amuto moment. Lol. Oh well! Well, you know the drill, REVIEW!

**SunamiHV**


	5. Summer Fling

**Summer Time Flings **

**By: SunamiHV**

**Pairing:** Amuto... c'mon folks, let's be real now...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show, manga, stuff.. I just own the plot... and those cookie crumbs over there... Hrm.

**Author's Note**: Raawr... I do another update! Rawr... leave comments! Or else! The more comments, the faster I update! Woop. Ah, yes, Nadeshiko (who's really a guy, but will be a girl in this one... I find it easier... btw)

Amu: 19

Ikuto: 24

Nadeshiko: 19

:D

Sighing heavily as I got into the apartment I shared with Nadeshiko, I complained to no one in particular about the heat. Ugh, it was Summer and that means that the weather is unbearably hot. I cursed my luck, the air conditioner in the building was broken and won't be fixed until tomorrow. Until then, I had to bear with the intense heat and being slick with sweat from head to toe.

I went ahead and turned on all the fans and open all the windows to try and get some cross ventilation going on. I stood in front of the window to try and cool off a bit, but all I got was sweat and humidity. Japan sure sucked without air conditioning.

I grumbled and started to take off my sticky shirt while walking to my room. I left it discarded in the bathroom hamper. I was about to go into my room when I noticed that my door was open. It was only a little crack but it still had me on guard. I never left my door open, it was always closed when I was away. Nadeshiko knew this and would leave it alone, I never left my door open.

We didn't live in the most safest apartment. There was always the occasional burglar running about the area. This got me worried. What if there was someone in my room?! What if there were two people in my apartment?!

"Dammit..." I said silently, if there were someone here then I didn't want them to hear me. Although, it was already too late since I made such a ruckus getting inside here.

I took in a breath of air and grabbed a baseball bat I had lying next to the table in the hallway that led to Nadeshiko's and my room. I took the bat in two hands and took calming breaths. I was way nervous about doing this, what if I missed or something? What if I failed? What would happen to me? Nadeshiko wouldn't be back from her lessons for awhile!

Well, time to suck it up, Amu. This is your very own apartment you share, and you're not about to let some third class burglar scare you away from your own home! Right, with that in mind I took a deep breath and kicked my door open.

"I'VE GOT A BASEBALL BAT AND I KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT FIT IN EXTREMELY SMALL PLACES!" I shouted blindly, I didn't know what I said until a second later. Another second, I heard laughing coming from my chair at my desk. It was an amused laugh, and very annoying. It brought back nostalgic memories which I couldn't put my finger on. It was very familiar.

Everything was dark and I knew why. I had my eyes closed the whole time! What a way to go. I opened them and looked at my desk in front of me, I could tell the guy was sitting in my swivel chair, I could see the top of his head. Midnight blue hair.

"Ikuto?!" Shock ran through my veins and left me all tingly. I haven't seen Ikuto ever since he graduated. I've been wondering for a long time, and he only appears in my thoughts when I least expect it. Where has he been for all this time?

"Hey, Amu." He greeted casually as he swiveled to face me. He had on that smirk, the same domineering, amused smirk. It made me want to actually smack him over the head.

"How did you get in here, anyway?!" I demanded.

"Through the window," he said calmly.

"But we're on the 18th floor! How did you get up here?!" My only response was a shrug of a shoulder while he eyed me. I stood there, holding the bat and stared at him back. Trying to see what he was up to. His eyes kept roaming my body, it made me feel uncomfortable.

I stared at him confused now, what exactly was he staring at so hard? Just then I realized I had taken off my shirt awhile ago and was standing in front of him with only a sports bra and shorts, very short shorts. Crap.

I screamed and grabbed the closest thing to me so I can cover myself with it. While I was fumbling around, Ikuto was laughing at me. Laughing!

"You sure have grown a lot since then, Amu." He commented with a sly smirk. It made me blush, something that rarely happened now.

"Get out!"

"No."

I was getting angry, so I grabbed the bat that I had let fall onto the floor and pointed it at him, "I don't know why you're in my room, but get out!"

"Amu, I'm hurt," Ikuto put a hand to his chest and feigned a pained expression, "You used to like that I visited you."

"I did not!" I felt my face heat up, and I was pretty sure it wasn't because of the heat. In secret, I actually did enjoy his visits very much, but I would never admit it. He wouldn't stop teasing me for a minute.

"Oh yea? What about that one time you offered to let me stay in your room because I was sick?" He smirked again, his expression was very smug.

"That didn't mean I wanted you there!"

Ikuto got up from the seat and got into my face. The room suddenly got a whole lot warmer. For the first time, I noticed that Ikuto was wearing a white t-shirt and blue, faded jeans, his forehead had beads of sweat – I guess not even Ikuto can stand the heat. I noticed, his eyes were the same bluish-amethyst, hardly anything changed. He even smelled like he uses the same shampoo.

"Do you like what you see, Amu?" I realized how close my face was to his. "Mmm, your face is red, what are you thinking?"

I jerked back from him stuttering and turned my back to him with my arms crossed. My old behaviors were resurfacing, and it seems to only happen around him. I heard chuckling behind me and I got irritated, "What do you want, Ikuto?"

"Nothing special," he said in a way someone would say a comment about an artwork.

"then what are you still doing here?" I turned back around to face him, my hands still holding on tightly to the comforter that shielded my body from his lechering eyes. I found him looking over my awards in art.

"Can't I visit the person I like most?" Ikuto turned to look at me with the same eyes back then, back when I had brushed off his comment 8 years ago. When he told me it was me he loved.

"Stop playing around, Ikuto. Seriously, what are you doing here? Nadeshiko will be back soon, and I don't want you here when she's here." I started to relax a little, and then I noticed that Ikuto's expression became saddened.

"I'll make you see that I'm serious," Ikuto got up and walked over to me, "Amu?"

"Ye-yea?" I could feel my face flush as he leaned into me closer.

"I like you." He whispered into my ear, his breath tickling me, a shiver went down my spine. It scared me a little, it felt good.

Suddenly and swiftly, lips brushed against my cheek and lingered for a second or two.

"I'll see you around, Amu." Ikuto said quietly, as if someone would ease drop on us. He said it like if we were going to do something naughty. The thought made me blush, and I could see Ikuto smirk again as he went out my window. I was in a daze and it took me a second to remember that I was on the 18th floor. I rushed to the balcony to see where Ikuto was, and how he made it to the ground. I looked down to the grounds below and didn't spot him anywhere, for a minute I was scared that he didn't make it. Then, I spotted him on the other side of the street calmly walking away, as if he hadn't jumped off from the 18th floor. Idly, I wondered how he actually managed to accomplish such a feat.

I stared out the window for awhile when I faintly heard a door shut and lock.

"Amu-chan? Are you home?" Nadeshiko's voice rang out into the small apartment, she sounded exhausted. Looks like the heat got to her, too.

"I'm in here!" I called out. Brushing Ikuto away from my mind quickly before Nadeshiko could figure anything out.

"Guess what I have," teased Nadeshiko as she popped her head into my room holding a bag of ice cream. Cold ice cream. Wintry, cold ice cream that would feel so good melting in my mouth. Ah, Nadeshiko is a saint.

"Ah, you're the best!"

We both laid down sprawled out on the living room floor with all the available fans on high, scooping strawberry flavored heaven into our mouths. All thoughts of Ikuto melted away with the ice cream, God's gift to the hot and sweaty humans that are dying in the sun. I really could get used to this.

:D

I let out a big, long sigh and plunked my head down on my desk. The professor was on a rampaging lecture with no signs of stopping anytime soon. It was about how artists in the middle ages had a hard time making it big. Oh sure, it was interesting but it gets tiring on a hot day. And being bored had everything to do with it. It was a good thing that it's a Friday.

When he eventually stopped and gave out the assignment, it was already time to leave, so he dismissed us from class. I gave out another long sigh and trudged out of the class towards the school cafe. My next class wouldn't be starting until 20 minutes later. I had time to kill.

Going through the school campus, I was passing the music building when I heard something that made me stop in my tracks. It was a very light, soft melody. It was beautiful, the notes were pure and very clear, but the sound was sad and almost depressing. Still the sound was so amazingly beautiful, it made me forget about the heat for a moment.

I stood there, lost in the soft, alluring music of a violin. It lasted for a moment, then it stopped. It snapped me out of my nostalgic state and had me aware of my surroundings again. I looked over towards the music building, expecting to see the person who was playing that beautiful melody, but nothing happened. The sound was so familiar, so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Immediately, a picture of Ikuto popped into my mind.

It was the one when in that big park with all those other people playing their songs. He was the one farthest away from everyone, playing a song for no one. I remember that night. My face flushed as I remembered what happened afterwards. Shaking my head from silly thoughts, I ignored the memories and stalked towards the air conditioned haven that was _Melancholy_. The school's cafe on campus.

That place probably makes more money than the school itself, tons of kids go there for coffee and a place to study. It was always occupied by someone. Whether they were enjoying a sip of coffee, waiting for friends, or trying to get in a last minute's study for an exam. Whatever the reason, there was always, always someone there. It gave the place a homey feeling to it. Most of the kids on campus are away from home and have to stay in a place near by or a dorm. So it was a nice touch.

The reason why I enjoyed it most was because of the décor. It was decorated with paintings and pictures from the students of the school, it was a nice touch. It made me feel calm and relaxed no matter what a mood I would be in.

As I went in through the doors, I was greeted by the coma-inducing smells of freshly ground coffee, old furniture, and disinfectant spray – the scent of clean linen. The manager of this place has a strict policy of keeping clean and fresh. Although, it would get annoying sometimes when The Manager would get on your back about putting drinks on coasters, still it's what makes this place all the more better. In a way.

"Hinamori-san!" Greeted my friend, Kukai. He works here part time to make a little earning for himself. It's great, since I don't get to see him all that often anymore.

"Kukai! How's business?"

"As always, people want coffee. I give them coffee, man. Isn't the weather outside great? I wish I could go play a game of soccer or something." Kukai mused as he was wiping the counter. Only he can appreciate the heat of summer.

"Eh, I think it's too hot. Gimme an order of the usual, please." I said, taking out my wallet while sighing.

"A Mocha latte and a strawberry cheesecake on its way, Hinamori!" Cheered Kukai, "Say, how about during my break we could go play a quick one on one in basketball?"

"Ah, sorry Kukai, I can't. I have to get to class after, and then I have to get to work. Maybe some other time."

"I'll hold you to that," Kukai said as he placed my order in front of me with an exuberant smile. How does he get the energy to do that all the time? I let out another sigh as I sipped my calorie drowned drink.

I was slowly drinking my latte when my mind wandered around that sound again. That soft and strong sound of the violin. Immediately, Ikuto popped into my mind again – I managed to burn my tongue.

"I wish I could hear it again." I said to myself, trying to nurse my throbbing tongue.

"Hear what?" My head shot up at the sound of his voice. It couldn't be!

"Ikuto?!"

"Is this what you do all the time? You're going to get fat from eating cheesecake all the time." He said as if the mail just came in.

"So what? I always have this!" I said defensively. I expected him to say something back, but he was paying an awful lot of attention to the window of pastries. For some reason, I got ticked. How can he never keep a conversation?!

I huffed and sat back down and started nursing my cheesecake this time. I didn't feel like arguing at the moment, class just ended and my next one will be in another 10 minutes. It's too hot and I don't need it right now. Just then, something hit me.

"Wait a minute!" I said it out loud and everybody in the cafe turned their heads towards me. I faltered for just a second. Ikuto turned his head to me slowly, though. It's like he has all the time in the world.

"How come you're here?!" I finished pointing an accusing finger at him. Ikuto frowned at me.

"You just noticed? I think the weather is getting to you."

"That doesn't matter! What are you doing here?!" I realized that he was the one who played that melody. It didn't surprise me as much as I thought it would have, but still. What was he doing here?

I guess I was lost in my thoughts for awhile, since I didn't notice that Ikuto was walking up to me. And he was getting closer. A strangled noise escaped from my throat as he put his face up to mine. He smelled really nice.

"Does it upset you that much, Amu?" He was staring very intently into my eyes, it threw me off for a second, and I forgot what I was thinking about for a minute. Suddenly, I felt my face heat up, and Ikuto's lips form into a smirk.

I huffed, and took in a big breath and turned around before my body betrays me anymore than it already has. Blushing!? Kukai is already taking interest in what was happening, and so was everybody else in the whole place. They were already gossiping about what was going on. I was feeling really uneasy at the moment.

"Giving me the cold shoulder, Amu? You lost interest in me so quickly? That's really mean, Amu." The way those words just flowed out of his lips like liquid silk, it made my back shiver. I could already feel the blush increasing.

"G-go away, Ikuto. Leave me alone." I said stubbornly. I will not be swayed by his ways!

"That's Professor Ikuto to you, little-kid," I swear I could just hear that smirk forming again.

"P-professor?! W-what do you mean? You teach here?!" I turned around to look at him, wide-eyed.

"Does it surprise you that much? Yes, I teach the students how to play the violin here," he stood back up, straight and looked down on me. I just realized that he has his violin case slung on his shoulder.

"You... teach the.. violin here?" My mind wasn't getting the meaning of the words. Ikuto? Teach, here?!

My mind flashed back to all those days in the past when he would used to tease me. Mess with my head and just make me go crazy sometimes. Now I have to deal with Ikuto at school? His words from yesterday suddenly came across my thinking process, and I felt my face heat up more.

Ikuto had a smug smirk on him as I tried to calm down. Which, wasn't working at all.

"What's the matter, Amu? You look pretty red." I scowled and was going to retaliate but then I saw Kukai behind the counter waving at the clock.

I WAS ALREADY 10 MINUTES LATE!

"OhmygawdI'mlategottarungobye!" I ran out of the cafe and hurried towards my class. Praying every step I take is another second gained. I wasn't all that lucky.

I ended up being late anyways.

:D

I opened the door to the apartment I shared with Nadeshiko with a long sigh. Gee, I was sighing a lot lately. I was immediately enveloped by cold air; our air conditioner was fixed earlier, finally.

"I'm home!" I called out. I didn't hear Nadeshiko answer me so I assumed that she was getting some practice time in. It was already 6 'o clock and I was getting hungry.

"But there's nothing to eat," I grumbled as I looked through the empty pantry and the empty fridge – save for a moldy ball of lettuce, "Oh yea... it was my turn to buy the groceries."

And sure enough, there was a note on the fridge that said it. In Nadeshiko's neat handwriting. I sighed again and grumbled. I would have to go back out to the sweltering heat and provide us with some kind of food. Just great.

I quickly grabbed some extra money and walked out of the apartment. Locking it of course, I walked slowly to the groceries store. Luckily, when Nadeshiko was picking out apartments for us to share, she chose one that was closest to my school and her rehearsal studio for her dances. Lucky chance! It was also close to a groceries store.

It would have been a quick walk on a regular non-melting day, but since it was nearing summer, the distance to the store and our place was like a whopping 50 bajillion miles! I want anyone else to try this, try to walk the bajilion miles! Even wearing a tank top and short-shorts again didn't really help. I was already sweating – good thing that I had on that platinum deodorant.

Walking into the store was the equivalent of fifty orgasms – even though I still don't know what _one_ feels like, it must be good, right?. I let out a breath of relief as my face was greeted by cold, cold air conditioned air. _Well, I better get going at it, or else Nadeshiko will get mad if I'm not back with some food. _I thought. Nadeshiko gets really cranky when she doesn't eat. She doesn't have time to eat when she's practicing, so she comes home to eat.

"Well, let's see we will need milk. Definitely milk," I muttered to myself while heading towards the cold food section where the dairy products would be.

While I was shopping for other supplies I happened to lose focus of what I was doing and accidentally bumped into somebody. A really tall somebody, with a hard body.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized while rubbing my head.

"Hn, so we meet again, Amu." I felt my stomach drop and do a somersault at the same time.

"Wh-what are you doing here, you pervert?" I said randomly. It just blurted out of my mouth for no apparent reason! Well, he is a pervert, but does that allow me to call him that out of the blue? Especially when I haven't seen him for a good 7 or 8 years?! Ahh.

He didn't even send me anything during that time. The last time I saw him _was_ the day he graduated from high school. After that, there was no trace of him left, some nights when I would wake up to a dark room and expect there to be a silhouette of the cat-like man outside my balcony. I didn't understand why sometimes I would purposely leave her balcony door unlocked, but I'm sure it had something to do with Ikuto.

I shook my head and glared at the ground. I had no time to dwell on the past, I needed to get the groceries done before Nadeshiko came home. I didn't want to think about Ikuto at a time like this. I quickly turned around with every intention to start walking away, but then the day's earlier happenings of both at the cafe and the apartment crept into my mind. I felt myself blush involuntarily, again.

"Are you coming back to Earth anytime soon, or are you just going to stand there waving your arms around like an idiot?" His voice broke through my thinking and brought me back to reality. A very cold reality since I was standing next to the frozen foods section.

"Go away, Ikuto. I have no time to deal with you."

"Mmm, that's it, Amu?" With my back still turned I could almost hear the fake frown he would have on his face, "You're just going to leave me, even after you unnecessarily called me a pervert? Even when I have done nothing wrong?"

His words made me angry. _'Just going to leave...?'_ ME?! When _HE_ left that day?! Without even a freaking letter of _'Oh, I'm doing fine, right now I'm da, da, da, da!?'_ I was angry now.

I turned around to face him, and I guess he was surprised by my act with that expression. I wasn't going to let him go, not until he can apologize. For what exactly, I'm not sure myself. I'll just shout at him until I get a satisfied response from him!

"Tsu-Ki-Yo-Mi, Iku-To!" His eyes widened as I said his whole name before I started my rampage of words and gestures, he stepped back sort of wary of me now. He should be. "How dare you just say _that_ to ME!"

He blinked with a clueless expression, which somehow just fueled my anger.

"Say wh-"

"I'm not finished! Do NOT interrupt ME!"

His expression became shocked and even more wary, he took another step back, and I took one towards him. He's not going to run away again.

"How _dare_ you!" I felt the anger rise ten-fold, "How could _I_ leave _you_?!"

He seemed to understand a bit, since his face calmed and his shoulders dropped. His demeanor sagged into a regretful looking state.

"_I_ wasn't the one who left! _I _wasn't the one who NEVER sent a SINGLE letter, e-mail, or some kind of notice to ensure that I was alright, or at least okay! _I_ wasn't the one who left after stealing MY first KISS. The day you left, you didn't even say a word that you were going to _leave_ with no sign of coming back.

I've wasted _countless_ nights waiting for _you_. I don't know why, but I did. Waiting for _something_ that would show me that you're still okay, and that you'd come back, and everything would be back to normal. But no. Nothing. You left me nothing but bad memories. You even got me to actually _think _about starting something with you. Ha!

"I won't waste anymore time on you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Not one more minute. All those years I've waited for you to come back and to just tease me again, so everything would be back to normal. That maybe that empty feeling at the pit of my stomach would go away if you would come back. Screw that! I don't _need_ that anymore. I don't need _you_!

"So you can just forget about it! Making me fall for you, everything! Just go away and leave me the hell alone, Ikuto!" By this time I was huffing and out of breath. And just my luck, everybody in the store was looking our way. Ikuto was dumbfounded, he was speechless, and – I think this was a trick my mind was playing on me – there was a trace of utter sadness in his eyes.

I finally caught my breath and I turned around. Everything was quiet, not one noise came from anywhere. I was about to walk away in the silence but then something unexpected happened. My stomach made the loudest growling noise ever. I guess it was so loud because everything was so quiet but still, I bet everyone heard it. Or maybe, by chance they were still engrossed in the argument, if anyone can call it that, that they didn't hear.

Behind me, a loud laugh had burst out. Loud and obnoxious. I could feel my face turn red and redder. Soon, others began to laugh, and I just stood there fuming. I remembered that I hadn't had anything to eat during the day, I hadn't been able to finish that cheesecake earlier, and I had nothing else to eat.

Whatever, I just walked away from him, as calmly as I could. I couldn't help myself when my shoulder hit a stack of cans and made everything fall. The laughter got louder, and I kept walking. I didn't care anymore. Stupid, stupid, Ikuto.

:D

I managed to finish the rest of my shopping, at another store. It didn't matter that the one I went to was two miles away from the one closest to my apartment. It didn't matter, I wasn't going to stay there and chance another meeting with _him_. Besides, Nadeshiko and I would starve if I didn't finish the rest of the shopping.

I made it home just in time for dinner. The thing was, dinner wasn't made, yet.

"Amu! There you are, I was getting worried."

"I was out getting groceries, sorry about dinner." I sighed, it was also my night to make dinner, too.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Nadeshiko smiled, "I couldn't wait any longer so I ordered pizza, I hope that's okay."

"Ah, Nadeshiko, that's great! Of course I don't mind! Really, though. I'm sorry about dinner, I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Don't worry about it." Nadeshiko smiled, again.

I smiled back and went into the kitchen to put away the groceries. I was busy assorting the cereal boxes in order from sweetest to healthiest out of habit since my mother always did that, and I guess it caught on to me. Nadeshiko asked about it once, not even I know exactly why. It wasn't hurting anybody so we gave no more thought to it. Then the doorbell rang.

"That must be the delivery guy!" Nadeshiko said happily. I guess she was as hungry as I was. Since when the doorbell rung, both our stomachs lurched into a symphony together. Ahh, well at least we won't starve.

"Ah, I'll pay the delivery guy, Nadeshiko, don't worry about it. It's to make up for dinner." I laughed as I made my way to the door.

"Are you sure, Amu? You just bought the groceries."

"Yeah, it's okay. I get my paycheck tomorrow anyway, so don't worry about it."

"If you're sure."

I opened the door and almost dropped my wallet. To my dismay, the delivery guy was not the person I most wanted to see at the moment. I cursed my luck for this. The one person I had just gave lip to not too long ago was standing at my front door. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And he was my delivery boy.

Mmm, maybe I can have a little fun with this. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to pay for the pizza?" He said it so indifferently that I thought he had already forgotten my little outburst in the store. Taking a second look, I could tell he was really affected by it. His eyes were downcast, his posture was slacked. He is usually standing straight. Could my words have affected so much?

"What are you doing delivering pizzas for? Don't you have a job at the university?" I asked, truly wanting to know.

"It's none of your business," he sniffed. "So are you going to pay me or what?"

"Fine," I huffed as I dug out the money to hand to him. I was reaching for the pizza when Ikuto leaned into me at the same time. "What?!" I didn't know what he was supposed to be doing and I tried to pull back, but his other hand caught onto my chin and he kept pulling me in.

He managed to get close to my right ear, his hand dropped from my chin and grabbed the hand I was holding the money in. "I won't give up on you, Amu."

"Huh?" I was really surprised, his voice was so low that I barely caught what he was saying, and he was right next to my ear! And when he was leaning back, I caught a faint touch of something soft on my cheek, and at the same time he took the money away from my hand. It was in one swift movement, and I barely registered what just happened.

It took me a while to realize that he already turned his back to me and started to walk away. In my hand was a box of pizza. The only thing I was left with, that and the very faint feeling of warmth on my cheek.

"Amu-chan? What's the matter, is everything alright?" Nadeshiko asked, concerned.

"Ah, yeah, yeah! Everything is okay!" I felt my face warm up.

"Mmm? Is everything okay, Amu-chan? Your face is pretty red," Nadeshiko commented. "Did the delivery guy flirt with you?"

"Ahh, kinda. I guess." I laughed it off, and made Nadeshiko drop it. We ate our pizza in piece, and I tried to push the incident away and bury it in the back of my mind somewhere. Somewhere deep so it can't be found again.

Things like that aren't very easy.

:D

"Welcome! Please follow me to your seats, please!" I said in a cheery voice. I was welcoming customers to the cafe I worked at as part time. Good pay, I should hope so. The outfit they make me wear _should _be worth the pay.

It was one of those maid outfits, an almost scantily clad outfit. A long lacy trim on the three quarter sleeves, the hem of the skirt that just barely reached halfway of my thigh, and the neckline. I would have been embarrassed to have worn this at any other cafe, but since this one can only be found by word of mouth and secret passages, I didn't have to worry about anyone I know coming here. So, I was safe.

I heard the tinkling of bells, signaling that another customer was here, I quickly got into character and went to work. I turned around to greet them but I was cut off.

"Well, well, well. Look who looks like a little French maid? Mmm, I think I could just..."

It was Ikuto! The words I was going to say were lost, and it seemed like all I could do was just stutter and blush. Like it was the meaning of my life to just choke on my words and blush. Ikuto didn't help it since he was leaning into my face now, his hand brushing my locks of pink hair into order. The way he was eying me didn't do much, either.

It was like I was a piece of cat nip powdered chew toy, just for his use only. I felt myself get warmer and a little scared. I liked that idea a bit too much.

"Is something the matter, Amu?" His hand brushed against my face this time, "you seem a little flustered. What is it? Scared that I might steal you away into the back alley and have my pervy ways with you?" His face was so close to mine, his voice was husky and smooth like velvet at the same time. It sent shivers down my spine.

I was snapped out of my trance when one of the customers spoke up about their water. "Ah, c-coming!" I turned to Ikuto, glaring at him and had him sit at a table far in the back corner. "If you need something just let me know." I gave him a menu.

"Mmm," Ikuto nodded while eying me again. I felt a bit uncomfortable, he really looked good. Very good. Even some of the customers were taking an interest in him.

"If you'll excuse me," I turned around to go but then an arm slipped around my waist and I was pulled back. I had a very good idea at who it was.

"Amu, you look really nice," Ikuto was rubbing his face into my side. It was embarrassing, everybody was looking! Even my boss. I could just die now from the embarrassment. Die, die, _die_!

"L-let go of me, you pervert!" I got the courage to smack the side of his head with the silver platter in my hand – or at least it looked silver – the impact created a loud _fwang_ sound, it resonated in the silent cafe until it stopped. I huffed, my face flushed, as I got myself collected, ready to strike him again if the need arose again.

Ikuto's head was bent down, from the force of the hit. He slowly lifted his head up, and all the while the cafe had an eerie silence to it. I just wished something would make a sound, anything. I was getting scared at what Ikuto would do to me, maybe I shouldn't have gone so far as to hit him. I mean, the platter was pretty heavy. Argh, I wish life had an undo button. I could CTRL-Z this away!

My body frozen when Ikuto finally lifted his head up, his amethyst-blue eyes locked onto mine, and I didn't dare move an inch. His eyes were narrowed and he kept glaring at me. I started to stutter, trying to say something, but everything came out jumbled and erratic. Then, Ikuto smirked at me. I felt it send a cold shiver down my back and back up again. Crap, crap, _crap!_ I was so totally screwed!

I started to back away when Ikuto sat up straight, still holding that intense gaze on me. "I-Ikuto?"

"Mmm, that wasn't very nice," he commented as if I had never hit him in the first place. "I'll get you back for that, Amu. Don't think I won't." He smirked wider.

"Ah, ah, I'm..." I couldn't get the words out, knowing that it wouldn't help at this point.

"Don't worry, Amu." Ikuto said with a deadly cool tone, "I won't forget this. In the meantime, would you mind getting me a cup of coffee, with extra milk. No cream, just milk."

I nodded, uneasy at the intentions he had later on. Shakily and quickly, I walked away retrieving everyone's orders. For the rest of my shift, Ikuto sat there and kept a steady gaze on me at all times. Nerve racking, almost. A couple of times, he made comments, and I would spill the drinks accidentally.

When I looked back at him, he would be carefully sipping his milk-drowned coffee. Apologizing, I replaced their drinks with another apology. When my shift ended, it was the most happiest moment of my life, but then my mood crashed when I realized I had to go back home. The one where Ikuto knew where it was, and remembering his words, my blood ran cold.

I almost feared the next time he would show up. I was definitely locking my windows.

:D

I couldn't believe it! Frustrated, I made a slashing motion with a paint brush, full of green paint, onto the canvas.

"Good, good! Use that anger, Hinamori-san. Use it to your advantage and make something beautiful out of it!" Cheered my teacher.

"Yes, Sensei," I replied back, feeling a little better. The green paint didn't look that bad, either.

It was Monday, and I haven't seen or heard from Ikuto during the whole weekend. I knew it was a good thing since that left me unscathed and well off, but I couldn't help the feeling of plummeting doom. Like that tomorrow might hold something I feared, a dormant feeling I hadn't felt since I was a kid. A sort of uneasiness that holds no hope of ever being the same again, like I had lost something and I wouldn't ever see that thing again. For as long as I would live, I wouldn't ever have that thing in my possession again. The feeling of losing something very important to me, but not realizing until it was too late.

Gosh, I wish my mind wouldn't pull this on me now. I should be relieved that Ikuto didn't come molest me in my sleep, not brooding over something unexplainable. Letting out an aggravated exhale, I tried to ignore it until class was over.

Sighing for the hundredth time today, I made my way to the _Melancholy _cafe. I was halfway to the cafe when, again, I heard that soothing melody. I was immediately pulled towards it, this time I forgot all about the need for coffee and started to follow the sound of a violin.

Going into the music building, I kept following the alluring sound all the way to the roof of the building. I didn't fully notice where I was until the music stopped, and I snapped out of it. I quashed the feeling to panic and run, and forced myself to start calming down until I knew what was going on. I guess I was too into the sound to have noticed anything.

"What are you doing here?" Came a smooth, masculine, placid voice. Looking up and jerking when I realized it was Ikuto. Well, I should have known it was him. Who else could play that melody with that same sad tune to it?

"Nothing!" Came my quick reply, staring, Ikuto stood there with his violin and bow at his sides. "I was just... curious."

Ikuto studied me with an intense gaze, and sighed, "Well, if you've nothing else to say, go get your coffee and cheesecake. Don't complain if you're suddenly 5 pounds heavier one day, it's your fault." He turned from me to pack his violin.

"Hey, you have no business in what I -" My eyes widened when my mouth was suddenly covered with something warm and soft. Ikuto's lips on mine, silencing my words. I tried to back up, to try to get my vision focused, but Ikuto wrapped his arms around my body, entrapping me in between him and his arms. I couldn't move back, and I sure as hell wasn't going to lean into him. That's what he would want, the perv.

I kept trying to push him away from me, but he had me in an iron grip. Gawd, why did guys have to be so strong? It was unfair. Then, I felt something wet swipe across my bottom lip, and I almost would have fallen back if Ikuto hadn't had such a hold on me. Finally, I stopped trying to push him away and just turn my head. I was so stupid sometimes, I swear I could just laugh at my stupidity. Ha ha, but this isn't the time.

"Gah! Ikuto, what do you think you're doing?!" My attempts to push him away again were in vain. I know my efforts would be useless, but a girl could hope, right?

"What? No one can see us up here." Ikuto looked at me with a blank expression, although blank, I thought it was telling that it was no big deal that he was trying to swallow my face on the school's roof. Well, it was to me.

"Ikuto!" I said, outraged. Ikuto bent his face closer to mine, his eyes staring straight into mine. As if he might find something in there that he was looking for. I narrowed my eyes and puffed my cheeks, this was annoying. I bet my face is so red right now. "Let go of me, Ikuto!"

Ikuto's lips quirked. They. Quirked. He was trying to hold back laughing at me! That just made me more angrier, so I huffed and tried to turn away from him. I was still in him arms so I couldn't move away from if even if I tried.

"Amu," Ikuto started to nuzzle my neck from behind me, it sent little jolts of electricity up and down my body, and pooling in my cheeks and lower stomach. "You're too cute looking when you get angry, keep it up and I'll do naughty things to you."

I could feel him smirking into my neck, trying to get me to give in and let him have a better access. I was trying my hardest not to let him, but I could only take so much. "Ikuto, leave me alone!"

"I can't, I already told you that." He paused for a second, "I like you, and I'll make you fall in love with me soon." He went back to nuzzling, keeping me from getting away from him.

I sighed and stood there and let him nuzzle my neck. I wanted to hate him, but he was making it so difficult. "Let me go, Ikuto." I tried again. He only pulled me tighter against him, which only made it more difficult to hate him.

"Hmm? Don't you remember, Amu?" His hands started to play at the hem of my tank top. I was getting a bad feeling, and the warmth in my stomach were doing funny little somersaults. "I said I was going to get you back for that time in the cafe. You, in a maid outfit," his hands were slowly making their way up from my stomach, "it looked yummy."

I jerked when he started to teethe my neck. It seemed it shocked me out of my lethargic state and my efforts to escape redoubled. It sure didn't work, it only made Ikuto all the more frisky. Ikuto being frisky is worse than a Hobo that smells like 3 day rotten fish. Trust me, it's horrible.

"Don't think I'm going to let you escape, Amu." His fingers brushed against the fabric of my bra, "Not after you smacked me with that platter. It really did hurt."

"I-I'm sorry! Let me go, please!" I finally got tired of struggling from his grip and settled to just bite him instead. It would have worked if he didn't turn me around and started to kiss me. This time though, we both tripped and fell back. He landed on top of me, but he didn't crush me with his weight – he was still kissing me though.

Pushing him off me was even harder then just trying to get him to let go. It was trying to set a cat and a yarn ball apart. Impossible. What made it even more impossible was that he was starting to get his hands on places where they really shouldn't be. Even though I didn't want this to happen, I couldn't help that other feeling that kept pounding at my body. That part of me really did like what was happening, actually, it was relishing in it.

Ikuto started to run one of his hands up my thigh, and his other was supporting my head, angling it to get the kiss deeper. The skin to skin contact was sending little jolts of electricity tingling all over my body, arching my back and having me enjoying it. When he broke the kiss for air, I was huffing. What a great kisser.

"Your face is so red, did you enjoy it that much?" His eyes glinted with a very dark something, it made me shiver with anticipation. Gawd, it must be the summer heat or something, I was enjoying this a bit too much.

"I-Ikuto..." I was trying to grab breaths of air for my oxygen-parched lungs, "St-stop. I can't... let me go."

"Poor little Amu, can't even make a straight sentence, she's so hot." He began to kiss my neck up and down, the tingling sensation was hitting me hard. "How should I cool this little Amu down?"

I gasped when his hand went under my skirt and was fingering my panty line, and the other was just lightly touching my side. I was slowly starting to lose all sense of reality and was just laying there needing him to touch me more. I wanted him to start doing something, anything, to just relieve me. The thing was, I was kind of scared of what that something might be. Especially on a school's roof. Kinky.

"If you think huffing and puffing like that with that rape-able expression is going to make me stop, think again."

"Ah, no. Not now." I turned my head away from him, but that didn't stop his mouth from clasping onto my neck. When he began to nibble and suck, I started to push him off again. "No! Ikuto, it'll leave a mark!"

"Huh? You feel ashamed of me, Amu?" I took a peek at him, and sure enough, he had on that hurt little expression. It made him look years younger, and too adorable. It was too close into fooling me.

"Stop that, Ikuto! It's not like that."

"So, then you _do_ like me now?" He moved his face closer and his expression was that of a sly cat.

"No." I wasn't sure now. My body was betraying me, I can't even get my thoughts straight. _Do_ I like him? I think so, crap. I don't know. This is too hard.

"If you think too hard, you're going to hurt yourself, Amu." He smirked. I got mad, and bonked my head into his. It surprised him, and he was stunned for a bit which gave me a great chance to push him off me. It really did catch him by surprise since he fell on his back. I took this as a little gift from God and started to run like mad for the stair case going down.

I heard him, faintly, crying out in frustration. A small smile quirked my lips as I was rushing down the stairs, doing that to Ikuto was a very rare chance. I was so caught up in reveling in my victory, I just remembered I had a class to get to!

"Oh crap, I'm so late! Argh, stupid Ikuto for making me late!"

I missed half the lesson.

:D

Tossing and turning in my bed, I tried to get some sleep. Already almost 3 AM, and still up. Gawd, I was going to feel like death had come to me and ran me over with a bulldozer tomorrow. I just couldn't get to sleep.

My mind was wandering again, and my thoughts led to Ikuto this afternoon. My face flushed at the memory of his body being pressed to tightly against mine. Him on top of me and me smushed between him and a concrete floor.

Making a frustrated sound, I tossed over to my side facing the window, trying to get my head cleared of all thoughts of today. Or, yesterday, talking literally. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying somehow to force myself into sleep, when I heard my window slide open. I shot up in bed thinking it was a burglar or something, but quickly remembering that I was on the 18th floor.

It was Ikuto climbing in. My mind went blank for a second as I took it in. It was like the times when I was 13 and Ikuto would climb onto my balcony like always to bug me. I shook my head when I remembered where I was. I got angry.

"Ikuto!" I hissed, not wanting to wake Nadeshiko up, "what are you doing?! Get out!"

"Hmm? I can't visit the person I like the most?" He was pouting, oh god he was pouting! With the moonlight shining in, I almost let the fact go that he was in my room. Gawd, is it a crime for a man to be that sexy and adorable looking at the same time?

"Go away, Ikuto. It's late and I don't feel like dealing with you at the moment, so just leave." I sighed, turning around so I didn't have to face him and his alluring features. That moonlight really did make him so kissable. Argh, my cheeks were heating up again. Damn it.

"Mmm, but Amu. You left me so suddenly today," he snaked his arms around my waist, and I didn't even hear him come up behind me. "I just wanted to come over and finish what I tried to start." His voice was husky in my ear, sending little shivers up and down my body. His grip tightened.

"What?! Why are you coming over this late? I have classes tomorrow!" I didn't even know why I gave that excuse, it sounded like I wanted him to finish what he started with me earlier. In a way, I guess I did. Argh, I'm so stupid! I don't even know anymore.

"Oh? I though I would surprise you with a kiss, but you're awake so, I'll try something else." Ikuto seemed to be deep in thought, or that he might be faking to be deep in thought. Whichever it is, I shouldn't let down my guard.

It really did seem like a good idea before I was pushed onto my bed. I wasn't keeping up guard like I should have. Before I knew it, Ikuto was on top of me, again, and my hands were pinned to the top where I couldn't touch him.

"Ikuto!?" And again, his lips were pressed against mine, this time though I knew that I couldn't make any attempts to escape. It was my room for crying out loud!

"Amu," he stopped kissing me and was staring into my eyes now. My thoughts took a pause and I was left to stare back into his blue-amethyst eyes. Ikuto kept staring at me, like he was looking for answers, that he could find them by looking into my eyes. I guess that could be relevant. Some people think that eyes are gateways to a person's soul. That or that I can be easily read by looking at my eyes.

After a while, Ikuto sighed and loosened his grip from my hands and bent his head down to rest on my chest. He wrapped his arms around me, like that time again, and he snuggled into me and curled up by me still saying nothing. "Ikuto?"

"I'm sorry, about then." It was quiet, very soft. Soothing, and it felt kinda of right that he should be here with me. Kinda of normal, actually.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped out of it realizing that this isn't his normal self.

"When you were yelling at me at the store," he said softly, his grip around me tightened a bit, and he sighed.

"Oh, that. Well, you shouldn't worry too much about it. I've gotten over it a long time ago. I just needed to vent. I don't think I even like you like I used to anymore." I said frankly while staring at the ceiling. I felt Ikuto suddenly tense up against me. "Ikuto?" I looked down at him and found him staring at me with very dismal looking eyes. He seemed really hurt and I was taken back at the expression.

It looked like a kicked puppy. It made me feel like crap. I felt my expression soften and I looked back up to the ceiling again, my hand lingering on his soft hair. It was my turn to sigh now. "You really are cold, Amu." I felt him snuggled deeper into me.

"Well, you have yourself you blame for that, Ikuto. You should have sent a letter or _something_." I said lightly.

"I know, I'm sorry." There was a long pause, it wasn't awkward or anything of the like. It was just, peaceful.

"You know, Amu?"

"Hmm?"

"You have really nice, soft breasts." He had to ruin it. I felt him smirk into my right one, and I felt my face get warm. My hand twitched as he snuggled into me again, and this time I felt his lips press into my breast. The room suddenly get a lot warmer.

Ikuto was laughing softly, but I wasn't amused. I got a handful of his hair and pulled. Hard.

"Aahh! Ow, ow, ow!" His hands tried to grab mine and tried to make me let go, but I had a very strong grip on him. I pulled again. "Amu, let go! You're going to give me a bald spot!"

"Well, then maybe you'll learn not to be so perverted!" I pulled again, this time I managed to get him off me. Sitting up, I held him away from me, still gripping his hair.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Amu...? Is everything ok?" It was Nadeshiko. I was so surprised that I let go of Ikuto, who fell to his knees his hands gripping his sore scalp.

"Hurry! Get out!" I hissed at Ikuto, trying to be quiet.

"What?" Ikuto was so clueless and he wasn't moving! So I had to make him get up and push him towards the window from which he came from. "Hey, hey, watch it!"

"Shh! Just go already! I don't want Nadeshiko to see you!" I said still pushing him, he paused and turned to me with a big smirk on his face. The jerk.

"Why? Afraid I'll fall for her?" I really wasn't in the mood so I just kept pushing him.

"Yah right, Ikuto. If I was worried about that then I'd lock you up in my closet."

"Really?" He sounded amused, I wasn't. When I heard footsteps coming closer to my door I panicked and practically shoved him over the window sill. "Hey! Easy, easy! It's not as easy as it looks you know! I could really fall."

"Sorry, just hurry, please?" I turned my head to look at my door, praying silently that Nadeshiko would turn around and go back to bed. When I turned back around I was surprised when Ikuto gave me a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. He lingered there for a while and drew away slowly.

"I'll be seeing you around, Amu." He made a soft sound, something between a laugh and a satisfied sound, and then he went out the window. How he managed to get down to the street safely still baffles me.

I rushed to close and lock my window just in time when Nadeshiko knocked and opened the door to my room. "Amu-chan? Is everything ok? I thought I heard a man's voice."

"It's nothing Nadeshiko! Nothing at all!" I laughed, though I don't think she bought it.

"Alright, we'll talk about this in the morning then, good night, Amu-chan," Nadeshiko yawned and closed my door as she went back to her room.

Crud, now I have to explain what happened in the morning! Nadeshiko isn't one to let things go lightly. Oh jeez.

:D

I was slipping into dream land in class again. The 5th time that day! Oh my God, I was so tired. Stupid Ikuto had to keep me up half the night. I could feel myself blush at how wrong that thought sounded. Bad Amu.

I ended up telling Nadeshiko what happened after all. Her reaction wasn't really what I expected either. She didn't sound all that surprised, well she was surprised but... I don't know. God, I'm tired. It's like she knew it was bound to happen.

Again, slipping off into dream land was a very high outcome. I could barely make out what the student was saying at the front of the class. The professor was out today. Does that mean we don't get to have class? Then I could probably go to the cafe and catch a little sleep. Although, it would be crowded with kids, so. I could go to someplace else where it would be nice and quiet. But where would that be?

Flashbacks of yesterday at the music building's roof top came to mind. I blushed harder as I recalled what happened. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, but what ended up happening was me getting tired and dizzy. I needed sleep fast. Seeing everyone leaving, I picked up my things and left, too. No sense in staying here if the professor isn't even going to come in today.

Walking past the music building, my feet were lingering and seemed to pause all on their own. I slowly turned my head towards the music building and thought about it. Maybe I _could_ spend my time sleeping on the roof. I mean, what could it hurt?

Making up my mind I wandered over to the building and started to go up towards the roof.

"Well, this isn't so bad." I had a great view of the whole campus, but I wasn't loving the whole sun-beating-down-on-poor-Amu's-body part. Luckily, the sun was high enough that it made a shadow from door-place. I went over to sit behind the section behind the door. Setting my book bag – or a messenger bag as Nadeshiko called it – I used it as my pillow and laid down for a much needed nap.

I didn't know how long I was sleeping for, but I woke up to the sound of violin. For a second I forgot where I was, but after seeing how high I was brought me back to my senses. Getting up and rubbing off the sleep, I stopped for a moment to take in the sound. It was extremely close to me, and I took a peek around the corner. It was Ikuto!

The stance of a violinist and playing his instrument like an extension of himself. He looked calm and peaceful, and I found myself lightly smiling at how calm his demeanor was. I leaned my back against the cement and closed my eyes while listening to the soft sound of his violin.

The sound was different this time. It didn't carry a sorrowful tune, but more of a happy sound. It was light and fast, but at the same time gentle and not so overbearing. Slow but happy sounding. I opened my eyes and stared at Ikuto some more.

Looking at him, I found that he too had a small smile painted on his face. His smile grew as the sound grew louder and confident. Just what was he thinking about? The last time I saw him play his violin was a long time ago. Even then, his face held no traces of a smile and his sound wasn't this joyous sounding.

Then, his smile disappeared and the pace of the sound had gotten slower. The melody was sadder now. A great contrast to the one he was playing before. As I listened, I felt my heart wilt at the sound, it was beautiful, yes, but still so sad. What was he thinking about, exactly?

I looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes, his hand that was holding the bow was slowing to a stop. When his eyes caught mine his hand jerked and it made a scratchy, ugly noise on the violin. It seemed to wake him up from his concentrated violinist act and realize that I was there.

"How long have you been there?" He asked, his voice hard and surprised. I was taken back at how mean it sounded to me.

"What were you thinking about when you were playing that?" I countered. I really did want to know. What compelled him to play such a happy tune which was foreign to his usual sad tune?

"It's... none of your business." He answered. His arms dropped to his sides as he stood there looking down on me. "What are you doing here, anyway? Don't you have classes to attend?"

"Why are you so worried if I go to class or not?" I sniffed, turning my back to him and crossing my arms. I heard a faint rustling behind me and I turned back to see him packing up his violin. "You're not playing anymore?"

"I'm done, I just needed to play a little to clear my mind." He said coolly as he slung his case onto his shoulder. He stared at me for a bit before saying, "Your hair is a mess."

"What?!" I got up and stepped towards him, he was unfazed. "Well excuse me if I was just trying to catch a few sheep on the roof top! If it weren't for you practically raping me last night, then maybe I wouldn't have been so tired today! And if I weren't so tired then I wouldn't have chosen this place to sleep, and then _maybe_ my hair wouldn't be so _messy_!" What is with me these days? I'm losing my cool too often around him. Stupid Ikuto.

"Is it that time of the month for you, Amu?" He cocked an eyebrow at me, seeming totally unfazed still. I just glared at him and puffed my cheeks.

He just smirked at me and leaned down to meet my eye level and studied me. "What do you want, Ikuto?" I said, still a little bit pissed at him. Maybe I am getting closer to that time of the month.

"You know very well what I want from you, Amu." He took my chin in his hand and lifted my head up a bit so he didn't have to lean down. "If you act even more naive than you already are, don't blame me if I just take you away to my apartment and do naughty things to you."

My eyes widened and I felt my face get a few degrees hotter. Ikuto leaned in closer until I was able to smell the scent of his shampoo again. "Wh-what were you thinking about when you were playing your violin, Ikuto?" I asked. My mind seems to always wander around at the most trying situations.

"..." he didn't respond right away, and it seemed he was having a little trouble himself trying to figure it out, too.

"It was a really happy sound, I liked it. It's different from that sad melody." I added. Trying to get something out of him. "But really, what were you thinking about? It must've been something good, right? To have made you smiled like that."

Ikuto looked shocked at my words and his grip loosened from my chin. I was able to draw back from him so I wouldn't be so close to him. He was staring at me again, his eyes were calculating and serious.

"You," he said.

"What?"

"You asked what I was thinking about. I was thinking about you." He sighed and took a step closer to me. My eyes widened and I took a step back from him. He tilted his head to one side as he came closer to me. He sighed again as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him.

"Ikuto?" I was pressed against his body, his very nice, firm, strong body. Ugh, c'mon Amu! Get in line, it's _no_ time to be thinking of such things! But I couldn't help it. He smelled so nice, and it felt so nice just to be held like this. Wait, what am I thinking?!

Bad, Amu! Bad! Although, he really does smell nice and he really does have such a nice built body.

"... chance?" I just realized Ikuto was talking to me. What a great listener I am.

"Huh, what? I couldn't quite catch that." I laughed it off. Ikuto stared down at me sternly, and his cheeks were tainted the slightest of pinks. What _did_ he say to make him do that!?

"Why... why can't you give me a chance, Amu?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I tilted my head to the side, a bad habit I caught from Ami. Who would always tilt her head when she had a question, or just trying to look at something that wasn't balanced correctly.

"I'm just..." He stopped and looked at something far away, thinking about something. "I really do... love you, Amu. What can I do to make you believe me?" His eyes were pleading, and he had the most saddest of looks. It was enough to make me melt. He looked so cute.

When I didn't say anything back, he sighed and leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine. I didn't know what to do. We were on a rooftop at school, and here he is - a music professor teaching here, and me a measly student – kissing me! So I did the only thing that felt right to me. I started to kiss back.

"You should meet me at this little place called Puri Puri cafe. It's near the library right by your favorite shopping center." He said, "right around 8 this Friday."

"What?" I was confused, I wasn't following what he was saying. Why would he need me to meet him at a cafe?

"It's a date," he chuckled as he pecked me on the lips one more time. "Think of this as sort of a fling. Or maybe a start of a new beginning?"

I blushed really hard when I realized this. He thought that I was accepting him! But, was it such a bad thing? I looked up at him and smiled and nodded.

'_If this does turn out as some sort of fling and he ends up leaving again for a long time, then he can think twice about me being in any sort of future he thinks he has up his sleeve.' _I thought angrily.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he wrapped his arms around me and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. I'll stay by your side from now on. Even if you don't want me there, I will be. Even in your shower," he said slyly.

A blush crept up on my face and I lost it. I shoved him away and started yelling at him again, "You-you...!! You dirty little pig! Filthy old man! Why I should-"

Ikuto cut me off by laughing. It was loud and free from restraint. It only made me blush more and get more angrier. His shoulders were shaking from laughing and it looked like he was close to tears. I just stood there with my hands clenched at my sides and fumed.

"Haha, you really are a great tease!" He pulled me into him again, and I tried to fight him off me. He didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon so I gave up and just stood there as he nuzzled into me.

"Perverted cat." I sulked, my blush still on my face. My shower? I couldn't help but think of Ikuto's body, wet and slick from the water.

"Oh? But who's face is redder than a tomato? Mmm, are you thinking pervy thoughts, Amu? Do they include me?" He breathed the last part in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine and back up again.

"Shut up." This summer was going to be very interesting indeed.

:D

**Author's Note:** OMG! I am SO SORRY that it took this long just to write this one little one-shot! SO SORRY! Please find it in yourselves to forgive me!! I had a really hard time thinking up an ending for this. Lol. Hahaha... so... yah. Uhm, please leave a review of your thoughts about this. Please! I'll work hard! Jeez.. this was 15 pages!


	6. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!

**Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom! **

By:** SunamiHV**

**Summary: **Ikuto catches Amu in her bedroom singing along to a very catchy song.

Amuto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! The song and nearly everything else. Mooo.

A random night out, Ikuto was taking his nightly walks. Just a way to cool off from a day at the university. Roaming the tranquil streets of town he had a sudden urge to visit his favorite girl. Well, his only girl, despite Utau's protests. Taking a deep breath of the polluted air from the over crowded streets around him, he turned a corner that lead to a short cut to Amu's house.

Amu was positive that her family was too distracted with their new favorite TV show comedy that they won't notice that she wasn't there to join them in their merriment. Amu was surfing the Internet when she received an instant message from Yaya.

She was raving about this song she just found on a popular video sharing website and insisted that Amu must listen to it, or else Yaya would cry. Not wanting to cause any trouble, Amu clicked on the link Yaya sent her and sat back to enjoy.

The song was extremely catchy especially the chorus. Soon, Amu found herself nodding to the beat of the music and moving her body in various embarrassing poses and moves. It wasn't long before Amu started to sing along with the girl who was singing. Even if the lyrics didn't have any deep or special meaning, it was light and fun. Extraordinarily silly, Amu thought.

Amu moved to the middle of her bedroom and started to sing into her pink hair brush.

"Boom, boom, boom, boom! I want you in my room! Let's spend the night together, from now until forever!" Jumping around and singing merrily, Amu was starting to really get into it. Bouncing this way and that, shaking her hips to the beat of the music. "Boom, boom, boom, boom! I want a double boom! Let's spend the night together! Together in my room!"

Oblivious to everything around her, she somehow moved her way to her bed and started jumping on it, singing into her hairbrush. While, not far from her was a long silhouette in her door frame to her balcony. A pair of eyes with flecks of amusement that ebbed at the corners, were staring with apparent interest. Standing silently behind the glass door, the pair of eyes followed Amu as she became more animated and started to move her entire body now, towards the upbeat music.

The music was blasting in her room and her back was turned towards her balcony so Amu didn't notice as it quietly slid open.

"Boom, boom, boom, boom! I want you in my room!" Amu took a breath as she went to sing the next part, but the air quickly escaped as a pair of arms took her by her stomach and pulled her into a warm, firm chest. Amu froze and stayed silent, the song playing on without her.

"I'm here." A very familiar voice whispered into her ear. And suddenly Amu heated up with anger. She turned around and glared angrily at Ikuto - who wasn't worried at all about her rising temper – and grew angrier at his taunting smirk of a very satisfied amusement at her expense.

As Amu opened her mouth to say a few choice words about trespassing and forced amputation of certain body parts, a pair of soft lips were being pressed against hers; shocking her into silence. The music began to fade into its last chorus and Amu slowly closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

_'Boom, boom, boom, boom! I want a double boom! Let's spend the night together! Together in my room!' _

Ikuto pulled away when the song ended and smiled at Amu's still stunned, silent state. She blinked a couple of times to register what had happened, and soon her face was beginning to flush with utter embarrassment. Amu kept stammering, trying to find words to say to Ikuto. Finally, she came up with,

"How long were you there!"

"Oh, for just a little while. But I certainly saw enough to tell this to all your friends." Ikuto teased, "I should've recorded it with my phone. What a shame. Say, you wouldn't mind doing all that again would you? I promise, this time I'll capture every single detail on my phone." Ikuto flipped open his cell and aimed it at Amu.

Amu's face blushed a furious red, "Why you-! How could-! Argh!" Amu hit Ikuto with her pillow repeatedly as she tried to erase the terrible embarrassment from her mind.

"By the way," Ikuto leaned into Amu again and whispered into her sensitive ears, making sure to breathe onto them. "Can I really spend the night and do the Boo-"

"Shut up!" Amu buried Ikuto's face with her pillow and tried to unsuccessfully snuff out his existence and the thought of him doing anything _Boom Boom_ related with her at all.

Ikuto laughed as he wrapped his arms around Amu's midriff and held her close to him. "Kidding! You didn't really think I was serious, right?" Ikuto winked in a flirtatious way that made Amu want to slap him and tackle him in a crazed frenzy of lust at the same time.

Suddenly the song restarted again, and they were both immersed into the upbeat pop music again. The chorus started up quickly and Amu knew where Ikuto's mind was swimming around.

"I wouldn't mind having _you_ in _my_ room for a night, Amu." Ikuto bit Amu's ear and goosebumps rose all over her body.

"You Perv-!" Amu was again cut off as Ikuto stole another kiss from Amu, and couldn't help smirking into the kiss as Amu was frustratingly trying to get away. Ikuto pushed Amu into the bed and wouldn't let up even as Amu struggled to get him off.

When Ikuto pulled away, Amu sighed as the song started playing again and ignored the alerts her computer was getting from Yaya's unanswered messages. "You're hopeless, Ikuto."

"Only because of you," Ikuto smiled. This time, Amu pulled Ikuto's face into hers and kissed him back, still ignoring Yaya's blipping messages as the song started again.

End.

**A/N: **I-I'm not dead! Lol, I wrote this late at night, so I'm sorry if anything seems sketchy. Please review.

**Song: **Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom! By Vengaboys


	7. Encounter

**Encounter**

**By: SunamiHV**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara nor its characters.

**AN: **Heeeeyyy guuyyyssss. Yes, I know it's been a while, but... There are no excuses. I'm sorry. I'm just gonna dish out this little piece. One-shot. Yeah...

Ikuto has worked at Cafe Mont Blanc for about 2 years now, and everything is pretty normal. Then one day a girl with pink hair comes into the shop. She sat alone with a cup of sweet milk tea, and she spent the time looking out the window to people watch. This particular girl pulled Ikuto's attention towards her, he couldn't figure out why but he didn't approach her.

For two weeks, this girl comes in at exactly 4 pm, she orders the same drink; sweet milk tea, she sits at the same table, and she would stare out the window as if looking for something or someone. The only thing that changed each time was the amount of time she'd spend at the cafe; she would sometimes stay for one hour or other times she'd stay until closing. Ikuto, during the two weeks, didn't approach her unless it was to serve her her drink; which only happened once and she didn't even look at him. A soft, "Thank you" was all he got from her, again he felt an unexplained pull towards the girl. Then, one day she didn't come in at all.

Ikuto found himself watching for a head of pink locks to come into the shop for three days, and for three days the girl with the shocking pink hair did not come in. On the fourth day, Ikuto was just about ready to forget about the girl until at exactly 4 pm she came into the shop and sat at her table by the window. She seemed different to him now, he could feel it.

He watched her pick up a menu that her waiter gave her, and this time the girl took her time to read the list instead of the cursory glances she used to do. He managed to hear what she ordered, which wasn't her usual sweet milk tea; she ordered a slice of strawberry shortcake this time. He kept his eye on her for the entire day, it didn't seem like she was leaving any time soon.

Finally, at closing she was getting ready to leave. Ikuto, made up his mind and approached her.

"Excuse me," he said. She turned her golden eyes towards his blue-violet ones, and Ikuto nearly forgot what to say next. "Hey, how's it going?"

It was the best he could come up with, but he kept his composure. "Everything is just fine," she said with a bright smile that took his breath away. This unknown girl with the golden eyes and pink hair was able to elicit this type of reaction from him.

_Just what is she? _


End file.
